Murciélago
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Dan dia menatapku... sepasang mata hijau menyala itu seolah menginginkanku..." - D.I.S.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D. [Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya]
1. Bloody Morning

**Murciélago**

**.**

**disclaimer: Tite Kubo only**

.  
><strong><br>created by: Fayiyong**

.

**A/N**: Wahahaha~ setelah puas berkreasi dengan beberapa fic GrimmNel dan GgioSoi, kali ini Fay coba-coba buat UlquiHime! Yaaah, meskipun belum sehandal para author spesialis UlquiHime lainnya, tapi Fay bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin! #kecanduan Ulqui versi drakula# oh, dan maaf kalau memang IchiHime sering nyempil! Ini memang cerita cintrong segitiga :p dan terakhir: _ENJOY READING_, _minna_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1 # Bloody Morning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dan dia menatapku.<em>

_Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku._

_Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:_

_Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati._

_Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia._

_Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan._

_Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting._

_Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan._

#

#

"_Hold my hands, let's chase the sun,  
>we both know something's begun,<br>nothin' feels that real without you,  
>wanna learn so much about you~"<em>

Sepasang kristal kelabu itu perlahan terlihat seiring terbukanya tirai indah yang menutupinya. Bibir semerah apel itu berkedut sekali, kemudian mengumandangkan erangan pagi seperti biasa. Sosok pemilik sutera seindah senja itu akhirnya merentangkan sepasang tangan jenjang nan indahnya, lalu meraih sebuah benda kecil yang bertengger tepat di sebelah bantal putih miliknya.

Perlahan ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar benda itu, kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang sangat indah.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kurosaki-_kun_?" sapa gadis manis itu dengan suara lembut yang riang.

"Sudah bangun?" suara seberang balas bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Gadis manis itu tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala—lupa kalau si lelaki lawan bicaranya takkan bisa melihat anggukan itu. "I-iya…"

Si lelaki tertawa kecil. "Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

"E-eh… tidak juga, kok," dusta si gadis matahari—yah, siapapun tahu kalau dirinya adalah tukang tidur yang cukup parah—dan si lelaki jelas tahu kalau panggilannya sudah membangunkan gadis itu.

"Kau payah soal berbohong, Hime," si lelaki menggoda sambil tertawa.

Si gadis bersungut, tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin seberang kamarnya, dan sadarlah ia kalau wajahnya sudah semerah cabai.

Merasa malu sendiri, si gadis akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan topik, "E-eh… anu… Kurosaki-_kun _sudah… engg… bersiap kerja?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi," sahut suara seberang, masih dengan suara lembut. "Kau mau mandi, ya?"

"Iya…" si gadis menjawab pelan.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah tiba di Seireitei," pesannya. Gadis itu mengangguk—lagi-lagi lupa kalau lawan bicaranya takkan bisa melihatnya. "Sampai nanti, ya, Hime."

"_Ja nee, _Kurosaki-_kun_."

"_Aishiteru nee, atashi no onna_."

KLIK.

Tidak perlu menunggu beberapa detik sampai gadis itu kembali tumbang ke ranjangnya—kali ini lengkap dengan wajah merona yang jauh lebih merah dari cabai.

#

Sebuah stasiun besar nan megah menjadi tujuan seorang gadis dengan permata kelabu pagi ini—Inoue Orihime, seorang gadis yang merupakan penduduk lokal Karakura City, pagi ini berencana bepergian dengan kereta menuju kota di mana kekasihnya tinggal, Seireitei City.

Orihime memacu kedua kaki jenjangnya yang mungil menuju sudut stasiun; tidak salah lagi bahwa tujuan gadis itu adalah loket karcis yang baru saja dibuka oleh seorang gadis manis berambut ungu.

Setelah mencapai loket, Orihime menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan berkata, "_Ohayo_. Tolong satu karcis Seireitei."

Si gadis loket—yang terlihat judes—sempat melayangkan tatapan menyelidik pada Orihime, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Ketika Orihime memberikan beberapa lembaran uang, gadis itu mengambilnya dan menukarnya dengan selembar karcis mulus. Sambil menyerahkan karcis, gadis itu berujar, "Keretanya berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

Orihime mengambil karcis itu dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Lagi, si gadis loket menatap Orihime beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju kedai kopi di seberang loket. Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menghela napas panjang dan mulai membuka lembaran sebuah koran pagi.

#

Sembari menunggu kereta datang, Si Puteri Senja akhirnya memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah kedai kopi yang berlokasi tepat di seberah loket karcis. Dan tepat ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan daftar menu, seorang pelayan kecil berambut hijau sudah menghampirinya.

"_Ohayo_! Mau pesan apa?" si pelayan bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sepasang mata kelabu itu masih terpaku pada daftar menu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya kedua belah bibir pink itu terbuka dan menyahut, "Satu cokelat panas ada?"

"Tentu, tentu. Silakan tunggu," sahut si pelayan kecil dengan riang, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak, "Starrk! Demi Tuhan, jangan tidur lagi! Kita kedatangan pelanggan! Tia bisa marah kalau kedainya bangkrut mendadak!"

Sembari memperhatikan adegan pertengkaran sepihak di hadapannya, Orihime tersenyum saja.

Lima menit berlalu dan akhirnya seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dan berparas pemalas muncul dari balik bilik kedai. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah gelas plastik berisi pesanan Orihime.

"Silakan dan maaf menunggu," kata si lelaki itu dengan suara serak. Orihime tanpa ragu mengambilnya. Kemudian si lelaki itu menambahkan, "Sepuluh ribu untuk Nona Cantik di depanku."

Orihime terkikik pelan, lalu mengeluarkan uang pas dari balik mantelnya. "Ini. Terima kasih. Apa ada cemilan juga?"

"Ada kue kering dan beberapa jenis biskuit," jawab si lelaki itu sambil bergerak mengambil tiga toples berisi kue-kue. "Ini."

Orihime memerhatikan satu persatu toples dengan cermat, lalu menunjuk sebuah toples berisikan beberapa puluh _regal_. "Bisa bungkuskan lima buah ini?" pintanya.

"Tentu." Dengan cekatan si lelaki mengambil lima buah kue dengan penjepit, lalu memasukkannya ke sebuah kantung kertas. "Silakan. Hanya tujuh ribu."

Orihime mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menukarnya dengan sekantung kue kering pilihannya. "Terima kasih."

Tepat ketika gadis itu baru saja melangkah hendak menjauhi kedai, si lelaki tadi berseru memanggilnya dengan suara bernada aneh, "Nona! Nona! Tunggu sebentar!"

Alhasil, Orihime berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

Lelaki itu melompati pintu koboi kedai, lalu segera berdiri di hadapan Orihime. "Maaf, boleh tahu arah tujuan perjalananmu?" tanyanya.

Satu alis indah berwarna oranye muda terangkat tanda tak mengerti, tapi gadis itu tetap menjawab, "Seireitei."

Sontak sepasang mata mengantuk itu membelalak kaget.

Orihime yang melihat perubahan raut itu segera membuka mulut, "Ada apa?"

"Eh, tidak. Anu… hati-hatilah," si lelaki menjawab dengan nada enggan. "Kudengar keadaan di Seireitei sedang tidak baik."

_'Tidak baik?' _pikir Orihime. _'Soal kematian seorang aktris bernama Hisana itu, ya? Bukankah ia meninggal karena sakit?'_

"Ah maaf sudah mengganggu," si lelaki kembali berujar, lalu mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke kedainya.

Orihime menatap lelaki itu dari tempatnya semula, kemudian berpikir mengenai ocehan si lelaki, sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berlari menuju peron karena pintu kereta menuju Seireitei telah terbuka lebar untuk para penumpang.

#

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran gadis itu, tapi sejak menaiki kereta, benaknya terus menerus dinaungi presepsi buruk akan perjalanan ini. Beberapa kali ia berpikir bahwa ia akan dicopet (yang sepertinya hampir mustahil, mengingat dari empat gerbong hanya berisikan beberapa manusia saja), dirampok (ini jelas mustahil, mengingat setiap gerbong memiliki dua petugas penjaga), atau terlempar dari kereta karena duduk di dekat jendela (ini supermustahil, mengingat jendela itu hanya terbuka sebesar pin rambut).

Menghela napas lelah, Orihime akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya dengan satu hal yang nyaris tak pernah dilakukan gadis itu: membaca koran.

Dipungutnya beberapa koran yang tergeletak di sebuah tempat koran sampingnya, lalu dibukanya halaman kedua—ia tidak ingin melihat _headline _yang pastinya merepotkan.

Beberapa berita langsung membuat gadis senja itu tersenyum dan sesekali tergelak geli:

"BARRAGAN LUISENBARN, DUDA TUA MILYUNER, TELAH MENINGGAL—HARTANYA JATUH KE CUCU ADOPSI."

"ATLET SENAM BERBAKAT, SOI FON, MERAIH POSISI PERTAMA TINGKAT BENUA!"

"CINCIN PERTUNGANGAN ARTIS CANTIK, RANGIKU MATSUMOTO, SEHARGA JUTAAN YEN! SIAPAKAH TUNANGAN SEBENARNYA? GIN ATAU AIZEN?"

"IKLAN PEMERAH BIBIR YANG DIPERANKAN NELLIEL TU ODELSCWHANK BERHASIL MERAIH POSISI PERTAMA!"

"ARTIS LAWAK, RUKIA KUCHIKI, GAGAL MENAMBAH TINGGI BADANNYA."

"PENAMPAKAN UFO DISINYALIR MERUPAKAN ULAH USIL SEORANG DESAINER BERNAMA YUMICHIKA, YANG DENGAN TEGA MEMFOTO KEPALA SAHABATNYA SENDIRI!"

"DITIPU SAHABAT, IKKAKU MADARAME MENUNTUT HAK HARGA DIRINYA DI PENGADILAN."

"JUALAN NANAS LARIS MANIS! NANAS MERAH DIUNGGULKAN OLEH ATLET PEDANG, RENJI ABARAI!"

"MURID SD BERKEPALA PERAK DITANGKAP PETUGAS—PENGAKUAN MENYEDIHKAN SISWA SD YANG BERNAMA TOUSHIRO."

"PENJUALAN KACAMATA MENINGKAT SETELAH NANAO ISE DAN LISA YADOMARU MENJADI IKON SEKSI 'KYORAKU'S GLASSES!'"

"PENAMPAKAN HANTU HARIMAU NGEPET! WARGA MENGAKU RESAH."

"PEMBALAP TERKENAL, GRIMMJOW J., BERKATA: ISTRI SAYA KELAK HARUS MODEL SEKSI."

"DISOROT LEWAT MYTUBE: PENYANYI 'HOLLOW RACUN' BERNAMA LOLY DAN MENOLY SUKSES MENJADI MODEL MAJALAH SERANGGA."

"LAGI-LAGI MALPRAKTEK—DOKTER BEDAH MAYURI K. DISIDANG KARENA MEMERMAK HABIS WAJAH CANTIK ANAKNYA SENDIRI MENJADI BABI."

#

"Ahahahahaha… ya ampun!" pekik Orihime disela tawa hebohnya. Disekanya air mata yang mulai menggenangi sudut-sudut mata indahnya, lalu kembali dibaliknya lembaran koran itu. Tapi belum sempat jemari lentik itu membalik…

BRUAAAAAAAAAKK!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Baru saja gadis itu hendak membaca judul artikel di halaman selanjutnya, sebuah guncangan terasa menghantam tubuh depan kereta, menyebabkan sebuah bunyi berdebum terdengar hingga gerbong terakhir yang kini ditumpangi Orihime—dan reflek seluruh penumpang segera mencengkram bangku atau bagian besi apapun dari kereta.

Ketika guncangan terhenti, dua orang petugas gerbong segera menghampiri para penumpang dan salah satunya menghampiri Orihime, menanyakan apa gadis itu terluka, kemudian Orihime menjawab dengan gelengan.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga keadaan kembali tenang dan kereta kembali melaju perlahan.

Baru saja para penumpang saling bertukar pandang dengan mimik ngeri, kereta kembali terguncang, menyebabkan teriakan-teriakan kembali berhamburan dari seluruh manusia dalam gerbong.

Kali ini jeritan Orihime teredam oleh bisingnya jeritan para penumpang lain—setelah meneriakkan sebuah jeritan, gadis itu reflek menunduk dalam-dalam seraya mencengkeram erat palang besi di samping pintu kereta.

Dan sialnya, belum sempat keributan mereda, sesuatu membuat benda raksasa yang ditumpangi puluhan jiwa itu meneriakkan suara melengking tak biasa, sebelum bunyi logam menghantam logam menyayat-nyayat telinga seluruh manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Si gadis senja kembali berteriak pilu, lalu memeluk palang besi dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya seolah terlempar ke belakang dan—sepertinya—beberapa benda tajam berhasil menggoresi kulit mulusnya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang, di samping jantungnya yang terus berpacu, juga tubuhnya yang melemah.

Hal terakhir yang Orihime ingat hanyalah bunyi logam terkikis yang makin nyaring dan kedua kakinya yang seolah dijilati api.

#

Bau antiseptik menyengatlah yang pertama kali dirasakan Orihime. Dengan susah payah gadis cantik itu mengerjapkan sepasang matanya, lalu sebuah kabut tampak menghalangi pandangannya. Ingin rasanya ia bicara, tapi liurnya saja setengah mati ia coba teguk—bagaimana bisa ia bicara bila menelan ludah saja sudah sekarat?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," sebuah suara lembut terdengar menyapa.

Orihime menolehkan kepalanya yang bertengger di atas bantal empuk, mencoba mencari-cari objek yang baru saja menarik perhatian pendengarannya, tapi gagal—apa mau dikata, matanya masih terhalang kabut kelabu pekat.

"Masih sakit, ya?" tanya suara itu. "Kalau begitu istirahat sajalah. Tidak usah memaksakan diri dulu."

Ketika sebuah erangan pelan meluncur dari tenggorokannya—yang mana sepertinya berhasil nyaris merontokkan uvula-nya—Orihime segera merasakan bahwa ada sebuah benda halus yang membelai lembut kepalanya. Entah kenapa, disela seluruh rasa sakit yang saat ini mendera, sepertinya sentuhan itu berhasil membawa kedamaian dan kesejukan baginya. Walau benda yang menyentuhnya itu tidak jelas berupa apa, tapi sepertinya itu adalah jemari miliki si Suara Feminin yang tadi menyapanya.

"Saya pamit dulu. Sekitar dua jam lagi saya kembali," ujar Suara Feminin sekali lagi, lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauhi Orihime.

Anehnya, sentuhan selembut sutera dan sehangat sinar matahari itu tidak lenyap walau pemiliknya terdengar menjauh.

Ketika Orihime mencoba berpikir lebih jauh, kegelapan mulai mengerumuninya dan berhasil menyeretnya.

#

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah setiap aku mencoba mengingat namaku._

_Mataku tak bisa diandalkan karena adanya sinar kelabu._

_Bibirku tak kuasa berkata, terkekang sesuatu yang mampu menyayat tenggorokanku._

_Tangan dan kakiku melemah, tak sanggup berkutik._

_Tubuhku bagai orang mati, kaku tanpa daya apapun._

_Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah indera penciumanku dan indera perabaku._

_Dan satu hal yang kutahu: sentuhan ini bukan miliknya._

_Ya._

_Bukan milik seorang berambut oranye yang sepertinya kucintai._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Wahahaha~ aduh malah bikin multichap padahal tujuh req belum kelar! #disambit# Dan… engg… nggak mau banyak omong. Cuma kasih tahu kalau ini nggak panjang-panjang amat, palingan 4-5 chap. Terus, ngg… maaf soal kebodohan-kebodohan yang mungkin terselip. RnR onegai? Demi UlquiHime pertama Fay! Dan untuk informasi, maunya ini di-<em>update <em>seminggu atau dua minggu sekali? Tell me with review :3


	2. Fiery Night

**Murciélago**

.

disclaimer: Tite Kubo only

.  
><strong><br>created by: Fayiyong**

.

**A/N**: Ohayo! Sesuai janji, Fay bakal update seminggu sekali! Hehe… well, mulai chap ini kayaknya alur sedikit cepat, tapi ketahuilah, itu disengaja #plak# ok, _ENJOY READING_, _minna_!

#

**Chap 2 # Fiery Night**

#

_Dan dia menatapku._

Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku.

Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:

Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati.

Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia.

Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting.

Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan.

#

#

Sentuhan sinar hangat menjadi sapaan pagi yang sempurna bagi Orihime. Perlahan kedua bola mata abu-abu itu terlihat menyembul dari balik kelopak pucatnya. Dan seperti biasa, jika kedua permata kelabu itu terlihat, pastilah sudut-sudut bibir semerah mawar itu ikut tertarik ke belakang dan membentuk lengkungan senyum manis.

"_Ohayo_, Orihime-_chan_!" terdengar sapaan hangat dari sebuah suara.

Orihime mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangan. Berhasil. Beda dengan kemarin, kini kabut kelabu itu sudah beranjak dari pandangan matanya. Sekarang gadis itu mampu melihat dengan jelas lagi.

Maka ditolehkannya kepala mungilnya, dan tertangkaplah sesosok wanita muda yang cantik—apa lagi kata yang tepat? Wanita itu jelas seorang suster. Tampangnya keibuan, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dijalin depan, kulit putih, dan senyum hangat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Orihime-_chan_?" wanita itu akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Baik…" jawab Orihime serak. Gadis itu sempat melongo kaget mendengar suaranya kembali muncul, tapi memutuskan bahwa itu semua berkat istirahat semalaman.

"Syukurlah. Tadinya kami pesimis," si wanita menyahuti. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan menatap seorang suster berambut perak. "Isane, tolong bawakan sarapan untuk Orihime-_chan_. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa memakan bubur."

Isane, suster jangkung yang terlihat patuh, hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak ke luar ruangan.

Sebuah pertanyaan segera menggelayuti benak Orihime. Tanpa ragu akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulut, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa memberitahu," ujar si wanita itu. "Namaku Retsu. Retsu Unohana. Spesialis bedah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Orihime-_chan_."

Orihime mengangguk cepat. "Lalu?"

"Yah, kemarin kau menumpang di kereta tujuan Seireitei kan?" Retsu balik bertanya. Orihime mengangguk. Retsu melanjutkan, "Kereta itu ditabrak oleh kereta balik tujuan Karakura. Keduanya rusak parah. Dua masinisnya sama-sama tewas di tempat. Tidak ada penumpang yang tewas, tapi semua mengalami luka-luka. Paling parah, tentu luka bakar dan luka luar sepertimu."

Reflek Orihime memandangi sekujur tubuhnya yang diperban sana-sini dan mengenakan gips di tangan kanannya.

"_Ano_… aku masih tidak mengerti…" Orihime bergumam ragu.

Retsu tertawa jumawa. "Kekasihmu berhasil membawamu ke sini. Bukankah saat itu kau bersama dia?"

Kali ini otak Orihime mulai kusut. "_Ano_, aku..."

Ganti Retsu yang mengernyitkan alis. "Kau tidak ingat? Tapi pemuda itu bilang kalau kau kekasihnya. Katanya, ketika kereta saling berbenturan, ia buru-buru menarikmu ke pintu ujung gerbong dan memelukmu sekuat tenaga supaya kau tidak terluka. Yah, walau akhirnya dialah yang tak terluka dan kau yang terluka."

Pening mulai menyerang si gadis berambut mentari. "_Ano_… Retsu-_san_, apa lagi yang lelaki itu katakan?"

Retsu berpikir sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Dia bilang ketika kecelakaan selesai, dia segera menggendongmu dan langsung mendobrak pintu belakang untuk melompat ke luar. Setelah itu ia membaringkanmu di rerumputan untuk mencari bantuan. Beruntunglah, ia segera mendapat bantuan dari beberapa orang di stasiun—kecelakaannya berlangsung tepat enam meter sebelum stasiun Las Noches."

Mata Orihime membola. "Las… Noches…?"

Retsu mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi… aku… aku ada di Las Noches sekarang?"

"Ya," sahut Retsu. "Kau terbaring di Rumah Sakit Las Noches sekarang."

Kepanikan mulai menyerang gadis polo situ. "Retsu-_san_, kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar mewah ini? Kenapa aku bisa selamat? Siapa pria itu? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Apa yang terjadi? Aku KENAPA? AKU SIAPA?"

Melihat pasiennya berubah kalut, Retsu segera meraih gelas dan sebutir pil kecil, lalu berkata, "Minumlah. Ini antibiotikmu hari ini."

"TIDAK!" Orihime meraung panik. "Aku siapa? Ini di mana? Aku… aku—"

BLUGH.

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Orihime telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya.

#

Isane menaruh semangkuk bubur polos, sebutir telur, satu _sachet _garam, dan segelas jus jeruk hangat di atas nampan. Setelah meneliti semua bawaannya, gadis tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mengantarnya menuju kamar VIP bernomor 004 yang terletak tepat di tengah kawasan utama rumah sakit.

Ketika gadis itu membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam sedang merapikan selimut yang menutupi seorang gadis berambut oranye redup.

"Unohana-_senpai_, ini sarapannya," ujar Isane seraya berjalan mendekati Retsu yang menoleh ke pintu.

"Letakkan saja. Gadis ini kembali pingsan," sahut wanita itu.

Isane meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Orihime, lalu menatap wajah pucat si gadis. "Kasihan," gumamnya.

"Aku khawatir gadis ini kehilangan ingatannya," imbuh Retsu prihatin.

Isane terlonjak. "Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia hanya menderita luka luar?"

Retsu mengangguk. "Aku tak yakin. Kupikir ia pasti terbentur ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Sepertinya semuanya benar-benar terlupakan olehnya."

Isane menghela napas, lalu kembali menatap sosok ringkih yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. "Anak malang…"

"Padahal," Retsu berkata, "kekasihnya adalah pemuda baik yang mapan."

"Kau benar, Unohana-_sensei_," Isane mengamini.

Retsu menghela napas, lalu berbalik. "Jaga dia sebentar, Isane. Aku yakin pemuda itu akan kembali sebentar lagi."

#

_"Kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi di stasiun Las Noches dipastikan memakan korban sepuluh jiwa, yaitu kedua masinis kereta masing-masing, tiga warga Karakura, dan lima warga Seireitei. Kronologi kejadian diperkirakan merupakan kesalahan masinis kereta tujuan Karakura yang bernama Aramaki Makizou. Konon Aramaki menyimpan beberapa botol bir sementara ia mengemudikan kereta. Akibatnya, kereta yang dikemudikan oleh masinis Zennosuke Kurumadani (menuju Seireitei) hancur tertabrak kereta Aramaki. Sementara kedua masinis tewas di tempat dan sepuluh korban ditemukan meninggal, beruntung sisa penumpang kereta Aramaki yang berjumlah 23 dan kereta Zennosuke yang berjumlah 30 tidak mengalami luka-luka yang parah. Luka terparah diderita oleh beberapa penumpang yang duduk di dekat pintu atau jendela, selebihnya semua baik-baik saja… Untuk selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan laporan langsung reporter kami—"_

Bola mata _hazel _itu membesar seiring otaknya mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu. Tubuh lelaki itu berguncang, sementara dadanya bertalu liar. Segera disambarnya telepon yang ada di sisi sofa, lalu ditekannya beberapa angka dengan sikap tak sabar. Ketika tak kunjung menerima jawaban dari seberang, lelaki itu meraung kesal dan kembali mencoba.

Namun gagal.

Dan gagal.

Dengan frustrasi ia melempar telepon berwarna hitam itu, lalu berteriak sejadinya.

Kini semua ucapannya kemarin berbalik menyerangnya.

Ketika ia nyaris menendang meja kayu di depannya, suara reporter TV kembali terdengar.

_"Pihak polisi sampai kini masih menyelidiki bangkai kedua kereta. Tim Medis juga masih berupaya mengotopsi beberapa mayat korban di mana dua diantaranya adalah wanita dan sisanya pria. Meski seluruh penumpang disinyalir mengalami luka, namun—"_

Lelaki itu menatap layar dengan penuh harap, lalu menunduk dan mengelus wajahnya perlahan.

Masih.

Masih ada harapan yang tersisa.

Dan ia takkan diam saja menunggu harapan itu pergi.

#

Lagi, Orihime merasakan sentuhan kapas yang hangat dan familier di kulitnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati—yah, bayangkan saja, sesuatu yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan di saat bersamaan menyentuhmu dari kening, lalu meluncur ke pipi, bibir, dan rahang, kemudian beralih ke jemari untuk diuntaikan menjadi satu. Benar-benar sensasi yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Ketika 'sesuatu' yang disinyalir Orihime sebagai 'tangan' itu melepaskan genggamannya, gadis itu memekikkan erangan putus asa. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin sensasi itu berakhir begitu saja. Bahkan bila perlu, Orihime bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sensasi itu lagi—ya, apapun. Termasuk menyampingkan urusannya dalam mengembalikan ingatan-ingatan pokoknya.

Dirasa tak lagi bersentuhan, gadis jingga itu akhirnya terpaksa membuka mata.

Dan ia tak melihat apapun. Kosong. Ruangan itu hanya berisikan dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpi," desah Orihime muram.

Alhasil, gadis itu kembali merapikan selimutnya dan mencoba menutup kedua berlian kelabunya. Lagi. Siapa tahu mimpi itu kembali datang padanya.

#

Isane sedang berjalan melalui ruang resepsionis rumah sakit ketika pandangannya terbentur pada sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Ditelitinya lelaki itu, lalu senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Isane berinisiatif untuk berhenti dan menunggu si lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya.

Harapannya terkabul.

"Selamat malam, _Sir _Cif," sapa Isane ramah.

Yang disapa—seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat cuek—hanya menyahut, "Hm."

"_Ano_... Orihime-_san _pagi ini pingsan lagi—baru sadarkan diri sekitar pukul empat sore tadi," terang Isane.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah sesaat, lalu kembali berjalan dengan Isane mengekor. "Lalu? Dia sudah makan?"

"Belum. Sampai saat ini semua berlangsung lewat infus."

"Kondisinya?"

"Anu… dia…" Isane berpikir, sibuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Dia?" desak pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya… dia kehilangan ingatannya, _Sir_…" Isane menjawab ragu.

Kali ini si pemuda benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam Isane. "Apa kau bilang?"

#

"Halo?"

"Dengan Kepolisian Karakura. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Maaf, Pak. Pacar saya menaiki kereta jurusan Seireitei yang kemarin bertabrakan dengan kereta jurusan Karakura. Apa pihak polisi menyimpan datanya?"

"Hanya ada beberapa korban yang berdomisili Karakura. Boleh tahu siapa nama kekasih anda?"

"Orihime Inoue. Mohon bantuannya, Pak!"

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Mohon maaf. Saat ini kami masih belum menemukan korban bernama Inoue. Bila kami menemukan informasinya, kami akan segera memberitahu anda."

"Y-ya… terima kasih banyak."

Dan sambungan diputus.

#

Orihime sedang memandangi lukisan di dinding seberang ranjangnya ketika ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki saling bersahutan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sosok Isane menyembul dari balik pintu, diikuti seorang pemuda yang—mungkin—masuk belakangan karena dibukakan pintu oleh Isane.

"Ah! Selamat malam, Orihime-_san_," sapa suster jangkung itu.

Orihime mengangguk cepat.

"Kau boleh pergi, Isane," perintah si pemuda tak acuh. Walau nada bicaranya terkesan tak berhati, tapi sepertinya Isane baik-baik saja diperlakukan begitu—terbiasa, mungkin.

Pintu ditutup dan Orihime kembali memandangi lukisan dinding itu.

"Kau sudah bangun," si pemuda berkata sambil mendekati ranjang Orihime.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kudengar kau kehilangan sebagian ingatan," lanjut pemuda itu. "Bagian apa saja yang kauingat?"

Kali ini Orihime menoleh ke sosok pemuda yang telah duduk di sofa dekat ranjangnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku… minta maaf padamu. Siapapun kau—mungkin kau abangku, teman, atau… ehm, pacarku—tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namaku," Orihime menjelaskan dengan nada hati-hati.

Pemuda itu melempar tatapannya ke arah lukisan dinding yang sejak tadi dipandangi Orihime, lalu menghela napas pelan. Tak kentara.

Melihat aksi pemuda itu—yang dinilai Orihime seperti orang putus asa—langsunglah gadis itu menyimpulkan kalau pemuda itulah si lelaki yang membawanya ke rumah sakit ini.

Orihime meneguk liur, lalu memberanikan diri bertanya, "_Ano_… apa kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Siapa lagi?" sahut si pemuda tanpa mengalihkan padangan.

Tubuh Orihime menegak. "Kau… tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Keretamu kecelakaan. Beruntung aku melihatnya dan sempat kutolong."

Mendadak kejanggalan hinggap di pikiran Orihime. "Bagaimana kau menolongku sementara kecelakaan baru terjadi? Retsu-_san _bilang kau bersamaku di kereta."

Dua mata hijau itu sempat terlihat membundar sesaat, sebelum kembali tertutup kelopak pucat yang indah. "Itu benar."

"Kau… siapaku?" Orihime mencecar. Paras manis gadis itu kini berubah was-was. Ia takut. Takut jika lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah pacarnya. Takut jika lelaki ini adalah seseorang yang mencintainya dan _dulu _dicintainya. Ia takut tak mampu lagi membalas segala perasaan yang diberikan lelaki ini.

Tapi respon yang didapat Orihime hanya tatapan datar.

Putus asa, gadis itu akhirnya melipat kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan wajah cantik itu ke lututnya. Kedua tangan jenjangnya melingkari kaki-kaki yang terlipat. Napasnya mulai tertahan, siap meledakkan air yang sejak tadi terbendung di pelupuk mata.

_'Aku harus bagaimana,' _batinnya, _'aku harus bagaimana mulai sekarang…? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namaku. Di mana rumahku. Apa yang sedang kukerjakan saat itu. Dan sekarang, setelah aku menemukan orang yang menolongku, dia… Ah, Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana…?'_

"_Onna_," sebuah suara berat terdengar. Orihime tak mendongak. Ia tahu kalau suara bariton yang khas itu dimiliki oleh siapa. "_Onna_…"

"Kalau… _hiks_… kau… m-memang t-tidak… kenal aku… l-lebih baik kau p-pergi… _hiks_… saja…!" bentak Orihime disela isaknya. Saat ini tak ada satupun kata yang dapat dicerna gadis manis itu. Kepalanya sukses dipenuhi oleh rasa bingung, takut, cemas, juga putus asa. Bahkan ia ragu apa namanya memang Orihime.

"Kau menangis, _onna_?" suara itu kembali bertanya.

_'Kau buta?' _maki Orihime dalam hati. Jelas-jelas gadis itu sesenggukan. Bila bukan menangis, lantas apalagi sebutannya?

"Jangan menangis, _onna_…"

Orihime tak menghiraukan itu—tangisannya makin menjadi.

_'Katakan!' _jerit benak gadis itu. _'Katakan kau siapaku! Katakan aku siapamu!'_

Seolah membaca jeritan hati Orihime, sebuah tangan pucat terulur dan melepaskan kalungan tangan Orihime dari lututnya. Tanpa perlawanan, gadis itu hanya bisa membawa kedua punggung tangannya ke wajah untuk menutupi tangisannya. Dan kegiatan tangan itu tidak begitu saja—setelahnya, kedua tangan pucat berhasil menselonjorkan sepasang lutut putih mulus, juga menghalau kedua punggung tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik yang kini berbalur air mata.

Tampaklah sosok Puteri Senja yang kini ternoda air hujan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, jemari pucat pemuda itu beralih ke sepasang mata kelabu, lalu dengan gerak perlahan dan lembut, jemari itu berhasil menghapus tetesan-tetesan cermin hati si gadis senja.

"Kau… siapa… ku?" suara parau yang masih terdengar merdu itu bertanya lagi. "K-kumohon… ka-katakan… kau siapaku…?"

Pemuda tampan yang terkesan stoik itu menatap Orihime dalam-dalam hingga gadis itu terhenyak.

_'Oh Tuhan…' _desisnya dalam hati, _'o-oh… wajahnya… matanya… a-apa benar dia manusia? Adakah manusia yang diciptakan seindah ini?'_

"Kau," si pemuda kembali berkata, "ingin pembuktian?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Terhanyut dalam kesempurnaan fisik si pemuda yang menakjubkan. Ia memaki diri sendiri dalam diam. Bodoh benar dirinya—untuk apa sih mengurusi remeh-temeh sementara di hadapannya ada yang seperti ini? Untuk apa tahu siapa pemuda ini jika nyatanya sekarang ia sedang membungkuk tepat tiga senti dari wajahnya?

Hanya satu kata yang meluncur dalam pikiran Orihime: sempurna.

Ya. Sempurna. Inilah perwujudan kata 'sempurna' bagi Orihime.

Perlahan, gadis itu mengobservasi sosok di hadapannya sementara sosok itu balas menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_'Rambutnya hitam sekali… seperti hitamnya langit tengah malam. Dan, oh, kulitnya! Betapa putih dan halus kulitnya! Tuhan, wajahnya tampan sekali! Tidak, tampan itu kata-kata remeh bila disandingkan dengannya… Mata sehijau permata, hidung bangir, bibir tipis… Tuhan, jika kelak aku dapat menjadi istrinya, apapun akan kulakukan!' _Orihime mencerocos dalam hati.

"Kau ingin pembuktian?" suara si pemuda membuyarkan observasi Orihime.

Tersihir, ia mengangguk lagi. Patuh bagai budak.

"Pejamkan matamu," perintah si pemuda.

Lagi-lagi dituruti tanpa banyak cingcong.

Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, jantung Orihime berdentum beberapa kali lebih cepat dari semula. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Kepalanya mulai terserang pening. Jikalau saat ini ia berdiri di dua kaki, pastilah ia sudah jatuh sejak tadi.

Harum segar tersambar indra penciuman gadis itu kemudian. Orihime meneguk ludah. Pastilah itu harum napas si pemuda stoik!

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"

Suara itu mendayu-dayu, merajut hati Orihime dengan benang-benang kecanduan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mengetahui siapa aku?"

Gigi putih nan rapi milik Orihime bergemeletuk pelan. Suara 'manja' yang dalam dan menggoda itu benar-benar membuat kuduknya meremang, sekaligus menyihir dentuman dadanya.

"A-aku…" Orihime mencoba bersuara walau ia sendiri tak mendengar suaranya, "aku…"

"Kau?"

"Mmh…" Sialnya, bukan kata yang terucap, tapi desahan yang diperdengarkan.

Walau kegelapan menyelimuti, Orihime bisa merasakan kalau kedua tangannya yang tersampir di kiri-kanan tubuh, kini ditekan secara lembut oleh sepasang tangan lain yang hangat.

Sontak gadis itu tersentak—itu! Yak! Itu dia sensasinya! Itu dia sensasi yang sama dengan yang beberapa kali ini dirasakannya dalam tidur! Ini dia sumber sensasi itu!

Tanpa ragu Orihime membuka mata dan mendapati wajah rupawan itu telah berada satu senti di depan wajahnya. Kini bukan lagi gugup atau takut yang ia rasakan, tapi BUTUH.

Kebutuhan.

Ya.

Pemuda bermata zamrud di hadapannya ini adalah kebutuhan baginya.

Ia butuh memeluknya.

Ia butuh membelainya.

Ia butuh mengecup pipi atau rambutnya.

Apa saja—apa saja asal bisa bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu!

"Katakan," ujar si pemuda lagi, "katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Napas Orihime tertahan. Sementara otaknya berpikir mengapa ia bisa terhipnotis dengan lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya, instingnya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan lelaki itu. "Kau…" sang putri menjawab pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya…"

Selanjutnya Orihime merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, juga menimbulkan sensasi terbakar, hinggap di dahinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Ciuman kening.

Pemuda itu mencium kening Orihime dengan lembut, seolah memberikan asupan kasih sayang untuk gadis amnesia itu.

"Aku…" Orihime berkata sementara si pemuda masih mencium keningnya. "Aku… belum tahu namamu."

Ciuman itu terhenti.

Orihime menatap sepasang kristal _emerald _yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Kau… ingin tahu namaku?"

Anggukan terlihat.

"Cifer," si pemuda akhirnya menjawab dengan suara tenang yang mengalun. "Namaku Ulquiorra Cifer."

Orihime tersenyum lebar. Baginya itu nyaris seperti nomor lotere yang berhasil dimenangkannya.

"Ulquiorra," ia mengulang. Manis. Nama yang indah untuk diucapkan.

"Dan kau," Ulquiorra berkata seraya menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Orihime. "Kau Orihime Inoue, bukan?"

Mendadak kepiluan melanda Orihime.

Benarkah namanya Orihime?

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini salah mengenal?

Oh, apa jadinya bila Ulquiorra salah orang?

"Kau Orihime," tandas Ulquiorra sebelum Orihime meragukan hal itu lebih jauh. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, lalu merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya. Kali ini basah, lembut, juga menggoda. Benar-benar melahirkan sensasi membakar dan membuat setiap syaraf gadis itu menjerit kegirangan.

"Mmh…" Orihime bersusah payah melepas ciuman itu, tapi lagi-lagi bibir 'dewa' itu menangkap bibirnya. Kali ini Ulquiorra tak membiarkan Orihime bicara; dengan frontalnya ia menghisap lembut bibir Orihime, lalu melahap kedua belah bibir semerah apel itu dengan hati-hati. Seolah dalam setiap gerakan bibirnya, Ulquiorra menyertakan berjuta cinta di dalamnya.

"Kau Orihime Inoue," ujar Ulquiorra disela ciumannya. Orihime terdiam, tak sanggup berkata lagi. "Kau Orihime. Gadisku. Milikku."

Tanpa menyahut atau mengiyakan, Orihime balas meraup bibir Ulquiorra.

Gadis itu tak peduli lagi akan hal lainnya—apakah ia benar Orihime atau bukan, apa dia memang benar kekasih Ulquiorra atau bukan, apa benar lelaki ini Ulquiorra atau bukan—yang jelas, ia tahu satu hal: '_aku miliknya dan ia milikku sekarang'_.

#

**TBC**

#

Yay! Chap 2 selesai! _Banzai_! Fyuh, akhirnya… Tinggal tiga sampai empat chap lagi menuju akhir! Bagaimana? Suka dengan chap ini atau justru terkesan lebay? Say anything with review


	3. Cold Twilight

**Murciélago**

.

**disclaimer: Tite Kubo only**

.  
><strong><br>created by: Fayiyong**

.

**A/N**: Halooo! Chap 3 update! Hehe, Fay seneng banget sama banyak revi yang terkumpul! Yay! Sayangnya, multi Fay kali ini paling banyak enam chap ## Well, _ENJOY READING_, _minna_!

#

**Chap 3 # Cold Twilight**

#

_Dan dia menatapku._

Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku.

Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:

Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati.

Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia.

Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting.

Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan.

#

#

Cepat.

Gerakan mahkluk itu terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap mata manusia.

Lelaki itu beringsut mundur, matanya dengan sigap mengawasi sekeliling.

Hening.

Tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sana.

Ia menghela napas, lalu berbalik—menyangka mahkluk itu hanya ilusinya semata.

"KENA KAU!"

Lelaki itu terbelalak ketika mahkluk itu menubruk punggungnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"LEPASKAN!" lelaki itu berteriak, mencoba menghalau si mahkluk dengan beberapa gerakan bela diri, namun gagal—mahkluk itu terlalu kuat.

Tak memedulikan perlawanan mangsanya, si mahkluk tersenyum lebar, lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kau… mangsaku malam ini."

"PSIKOPAT!" Lelaki itu kembali meronta, lalu melihat sekeliling. "TOLOOOONG! TOLONG AKU!"

"Percuma saja…" Mahkluk itu menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si lelaki. "Berdoalah semoga kau masuk surga, bocah."

Lelaki itu hendak meronta, tapi sesuatu yang panas dan menyakitkan telah membungkamnya—sesuatu yang mampu menyamai panasnya timah dan sakitnya sayatan silet, seolah mencabik lehernya dan membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Lelaki itu bisa mendengar jeritannya sendiri, tapi ia tak mampu lagi berkutik—silet api itu benar-benar mampu membuatnya merasakan ambang maut.

Ketika sekujur tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya berkabut, lelaki itu dapat merasakan bobot yang mencengkram tubuhnya lenyap—tapi entah kenapa, ia justru berpikir kalau kini dirinya telah tewas di tangan si mahkluk jahanam itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian menutup mata, menyerah pada benaknya yang tak kuasa memikirkan apapun lagi.

#

Jikalau kemarin 'Sang Putri' terbangun karena gelitikan manja sinar mentari, pagi ini ia terbangun karena sebuah lantunan melodi mengalun membuka paginya yang, bisa dipastikan, akan menjadi pagi terindah seumur hidupnya.

Sembari mengerang pelan tanda dirinya telah terenggut dari dunia mimpi, Orihime mengerjapkan kedua kelopak pucat yang menutupi sepasang permata abunya, lalu mengumandangkan sebuah kata yang membuatnya merona walau hanya dengan membayangkannya,

"Ulquiorra?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Orihime menghela napas sedih. Batinnya sempat mengatakan bahwa, walau kejadian malam tadi jelas nyata, tapi mana mungkin sang 'Pangeran Malam' itu mau menemaninya tidur di rumah sakit? Yah, walau ranjang Orihime memang berukuran _queen_, tapi judulnya tetap saja ini ranjang rumah sakit, bukan?

Dengan hati-hati, gadis senja itu meraba-raba sekitar meja kecil di samping ranjang, berniat mencari sakelar lampu tidur yang pastilah terletak dekat ke ranjang. Ia memang bukan penyendiri jika berurusan dengan kegelapan.

CTEK.

Lampu tidur berwarna oranye menyinari seisi ruangan, termasuk ranjang Orihime.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika cahaya memenuhi ruangan, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepala oranye lembutnya pada bantal superempuk itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh merayapinya. Orihime merasakan sesuatu yang 'dingin' di belakangnya—tepat di hadapan punggungnya. Karena rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih besar, maka gadis itu berbalik, dan pemandangan selanjutnya nyaris membuat jantung gadis itu melompat dari tempatnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan nada datar.

Orihime hanya mampu melongo menatap kehadiran tiba-tiba lelaki itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan rasa syok gadisnya, Ulquiorra menjulurkan satu tangan pucatnya, lalu jemarinya mulai mengelusi pipi halus Orihime. Ketika jemarinya disambut secara reflek oleh jemari Orihime, Ulquiorra hanya menghembuskan napas dan berbaring seraya memeluk gadis itu—entah bagaimana caranya, Orihime tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Ulquiorra tahu-tahu sudah memeluknya begitu erat.

"Maaf tadi aku pergi sebentar," aku Ulquiorra di telinga Orihime. "Aku lapar."

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Orihime. "Tidak apa," sahutnya lembut. Ditatapnya kedua mata hijau yang kini bersinar sedikit lebih terang. "Kau… menjagaku semalaman di sini?"

"Itu tugasku," Ulquiorra menjawab simpel. "Kalau milikmu tidak dijaga dengan baik, bisa jadi sesuatu mengambilnya."

Tawa renyah dilontarkan Orihime. "Siapa yang mau mengambilku?"

Ulquiorra melayangkan tatapan sendu selama beberapa detik, lalu tatapannya beralih ke sepasang mata Orihime. "Aku," sahut Ulquiorra pendek.

Lagi-lagi senyum penuh cinta yang dipertontonkan Orihime.

Ulquiorra beranjak menatap dahi gadis itu, lalu mencium kening halus itu lama-lama. Setelahnya, ia mengambil tangan Orihime dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime pelan.

"Mm?"

"Dulu aku seperti apa?"

Sontak Ulquiorra menegang. Ini dia. Ini pertanyaan yang paling ditakutinya. "Seperti… apa bagaimana?" ia balik bertanya.

"Rupaku, sifatku, kegiatanku, temanku, rumahku, semuanya. Jelaskan," pinta Orihime dengan nada menuntut.

UIquiorra menghela napas pendek. "Kau Orihime. Kau periang, selalu cerah seperti matahari duniaku. Kau juga gadis apik dan cerdas. Rumahmu… di Karakura. Kau punya banyak teman," Ulquiorra menjelaskan dengan jujur.

"Benarkah?" Orihime berbinar. "Lalu kapan kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Itu… sudah lama sekali," Ulquiorra berdusta, walau nadanya cukup datar dan meyakinkan.

Orihime terkikik, lalu mengecup bibir Ulquiorra sekilas. "Aku sudah tahu. Pastilah kita sudah lama bertemu!"

Pemuda tampan bermimik stoik itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu berapa umurku?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Tanggal 3 September tahun ini kau dua puluh."

"Dan kau?"

_'Kenapa sih pertanyaan mudah begini terasa sulit?' _batin Ulquiorra dongkol. "Aku… tanggal 1 Desember tahun ini dua puluh satu."

Lagi-lagi respon Orihime adalah kikik geli. Gadis itu langsung merenggut leher Ulquiorra ke dalam kalungan lengannya. Menerima perlakuan begitu, ketegangan Ulquiorra dalam menerima berbagai pertanyaan jadi berkurang.

"Lalu," Orihime melanjutkan, "apa aku dekat dengan orangtuamu?"

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime lekat-lekat. "Orangtuaku sudah wafat ketika aku kecil, Orihime."

"Oh!" Orihime segera memekik, lalu melayangkan tatapan muram pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Bukan masalah," Ulquiorra menyahut sambil menyapu sekilas bibir Orihime dengan bibirnya.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Ada kau, jadi tidak."

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Ceritakan semua tentangmu," pintanya.

Ulquiorra berdeham pelan sekali, lalu memulai, "Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku. Orangtuaku meninggal ketika usiaku empat tahun—keduanya dibunuh. Otomatis aku menjadi pewaris sah seluruh kekayaan keluarga Cifer. Sejak usiaku enam tahun, aku mendapat pendidikan layaknya pendidikan formal melalui beragam pengajaran rumah dan beribu-ribu sumber buku atau sejenisnya. Ketika usiaku empat belas, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari kota Hueco Mundo ke Las Noches."

Orihime mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jemarinya asyik menyisiri rambut hitam lurus milik Ulquiorra.

"Dan ketika usiaku enam belas… ya, aku melihatmu sedang menangis di taman Karakura. Saat itu aku sedang berlibur di sana. Aku menghampirimu dan bertanya ada apa, tapi tangismu malah bertambah kencang. Aku menyerahkan sapu tanganku, lalu mengantarmu pulang. Kau memberiku kue sus berisi sosis campur es krim malam itu."

Kali ini Orihime tergelak. "Seleraku parah!"

"Ya," Ulquiorra mengamini.

Orihime kembali tertawa dan menghadiahi lelaki itu sebuah sentilan manja di keningnya.

#

"Halo?"

"Selamat pagi. Bisa bicara dengan Kurosaki-_san_?"

"Pagi. Dengan saya sendiri—"

"Ini Kepolisian Karakura."

Mata musim gugur itu segera terbelalak. "Ya? Ya, Pak?"

"Kami berhasil menemukan lokasi kekasih anda, Kurosaki-_san_."

"Ah! Ya Tuhan! Terima kasih!"

"Saat ini kekasih anda sedang dalam masa perawatan di Rumah Sakit Las Noches. Sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan."

"Ah ya! Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Pak!"

"Kembali. Senang bisa membantu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Pak!"

"Sama-sama. Selamat pagi."

KLIK.

Sudut-sudut bibir itu melengkung membentuk senyum manis.

Ya.

Kini ia tahu kalau kesempatan itu takkan pergi darinya.

#

Orihime menatap beberapa menu yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan mata kosong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang dari makanan-makanan lezat ini.

"Tidak suka?" Ulquiorra menginterupsi lamunan gadisnya. "Mau ganti menu?"

Gelengan diperlihatkan. "Ada yang kurang."

Ulquiorra memerhatikan sajian di hadapannya—apa yang kurang? Semangkuk nasi pulen, daging tuna yang dimasak khusus supaya mudah ditelan, saus putih yang lezat, sup _miso_, juga beberapa apel, anggur, dan jeruk siap makan. Tak lupa susu putih tersedia dalam gelas tinggi di samping gelas air mineral.

"Apa yang kurang?" tanya Ulquiorra akhirnya.

"Aku… sepertinya nasi ini lebih enak kalau dibaluri mayones. Ikan ini juga harusnya dibumbui selai nanas. Buah-buahan ini dicampur saus putih saja. Ah! Susu ini enaknya dimakan bersama ikan. Lauk nasinya buah saja."

Ulquiorra menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Kau dengar apa katanya, Isane."

Isane mengangguk, masih agak syok dengan penuturan gadis manis di hadapannya tadi. Segera saja gadis itu melesat meninggalkan sepasang kekasih unik yang sedang 'berdiskusi' masalah makanan.

#

Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang menyangka ruangan ini masih berfungsi sebagai kamar seandainya saja gadis itu tidak terbaring di atas ranjang berkelambu itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dalam ruang sunyi yang luasnya nyaris menyamai sebuah apartemen itu hanya terdapat dua sumber pencahayaan—dua buah lilin superkecil, yang setiap saat dapat tewas mendadak, dipasang hanya di dekat pintu masuk dan rak buku raksasa di sudut kamar; permadani bulu beruang itu tergolek membungkus lantai, di mana di atasnya bercecer beberapa botol-entah-apa yang kini kosong melompong; buku-buku tebal berserakan di mana-mana, kontras dengan rak buku yang memiliki jejeran rapi; jendela raksasa itu terkunci rapat, tak lupa dibingkai pula dengan sepasang korden merah tua nan mewah yang berhasil memblokir seluruh akses cahaya luar; tetesan-tetesan kering berwarna kecokelatan terlihat menodai lantai mengilap itu; tiga bilah _katana _berserakan di atas ranjang raksasa yang tertutupi kelambu perak; beberapa jejeran figura yang tergantung menghiasi dinding bercat merah marun, menampilkan foto-foto dua pria muda dan seorang wanita muda—tiga foto dihiasi mereka bertiga, dua foto milik sang gadis seorang diri, tiga foto milik seorang pria, serta sebuah foto milik pria lainnya.

Dan di sanalah ia—si wanita muda dengan paras yang mampu membuat siapapun berpikir dua kali mengenai statusnya sebagai manusia atau bidadari. Sepasang mata abu-abu kecokelatannya menatap lurus figura-figura yang terpajang tepat di depan ranjangnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas pendek, lalu melirik tiga buah pedang yang tergolek tanpa ancaman di sampingnya, kemudian matanya kembali bergulir ke sisi kiri—kini ia menatap pintu kayu berwarna eboni itu lekat-lekat.

Tak terganggu oleh kelambu yang menghalangi, si gadis dapat melihat handel pintunya diputar perlahan, dan masuklah seorang pria muda tanpa suara.

"Jangan nyalakan lampu," gadis itu berujar pelan ketika tangan si pria muda nyaris menyentuh sakelar. "Aku ingin begini." Dan tangan itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Seiring melangkah mendekati ranjang, pria itu berkata, "Aku sudah mengeceknya—dia memang di sana."

"Benarkah?" gadis itu merespon dengan suara tak tertarik.

"Ya," sahut si pria muda seraya duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dan manusia."

Terdiam sesaat, gadis itu kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa."

"Tidak ada jalan lain—kita harus memaksanya," debat si pria muda. "Kau mau manusia itu berubah jadi seperti mereka?"

"Kita sudah mengungsikan cukup banyak manusia ke Las Noches, bukankah tidak perlu lagi kita menambah dosa?"

Decakan kasar terlontar dari bibir si pria muda. "Ini lain kasusnya!"

"Sama," balas si gadis. "Kita hanya membutuhkan waktu—Ggio dan yang lainnya pasti berhasil."

"Mereka hanya bisa bekerja malam hari, apa gunanya?" Pria muda itu terlihat jengkel. "Bukankah lebih baik sekalian saja kita—"

"Kau mau apa? Tebus dosa? Jangan bercanda," cecar si gadis. Ia menatap tajam pria muda itu. "Tidak ada dosa yang bisa hilang semudah itu, bodoh!"

"Itu bukan dosa kita! Itu dosa_nya_!"

"Oh, dan kita siapanya? Kita anak-anak asuhannya!"

"Dan kau masih menyebutnya 'Ayah' setelah dia mati meninggalkan kita dengan setumpuk dosa?"

Hening.

"Berhenti bersikap optimis," dengus si pria.

"Kau yang berhenti bersikap negatif!"

Pria muda itu melirik jengkel gadis di sebelahnya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke arah pintu.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, Ggio dan lainnya pasti bisa—aku yakin," gadis itu berkata mantap. "Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya melindungi Las Noches dan membujuk Ulquiorra sebisanya."

"Kau kenal dia berapa tahun? Dia itu bukan kepala batu, tapi kepala baja."

Kali ini gadis itu mendengus sebal.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menyeringai dan berkata, "Yang jelas, kita bisa tenang karena kecelakaan kereta itu—kau apakan kereta itu?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku hanya menghancurkan mesinnya."

"Dan Ran?"

"Hanya mengerem mendadak—masinis bernama Aramaki itu langsung pingsan."

Pria muda itu terkekeh lagi. "Siapa yang menyebarkan berita soal korban tewas?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin? Yah, aku tidak suka itu—tidak ada korban tewas sama sekali. Malah, kita berhasil mengevakuasi calon 'korban' ke Las Noches tanpa harus susah payah."

"Kalau tidak begitu, 'mereka' pasti mengejar sampai ke stasiun Seireitei."

"Kau benar…"

"Dan Ulquiorra? Kudengar dia marah?"

Kali ini gadis itu mengerang keras. "Dia bilang aku nyaris mencelakai manusia itu! Mana kutahu soal itu! Lagipula, yang menyuruhku menghancurkan mesin, siapa? Dia!"

"Hei, hei… tenanglah."

"Aku tidak terima! Aku masih kesal, tahu!"

"Tapi ambil untungnya—hanya gara-gara ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu dari Seireitei, kita berhasil mengevakuasi banyak orang sekaligus kan?"

Anggukan kecil terlihat.

"Nah, kau kan—"

Getaran berirama memotong ucapan si pria. Dengan malas dirogohnya kantung celana panjang hitamnya, lalu ditatapnya layar ponsel yang kini menampilkan sebuah nama bertuliskan 'Tia'.

"Halo?" pria itu menyapa lebih dulu.

_'Grimmjow, apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Ulquiorra,' _suara seberang menyahut.

Pria muda bernama Grimmjow itu berdecak. "Dia sedang pacaran—kenapa?"

_'Tadi malam aku dan Ran melihat seorang dari mereka berhasil menginfeksi seorang lelaki di stasiun—ketika kami selesai menghabisinya, lelaki itu sudah tak ada. Kami khawatir dia pergi ke Las Noches atau Karakura.'_

"Aku mengerti. Kami akan mencarinya."

_'Cari secepatnya. Katakan pada Ulquiorra untuk melupakan kencan bodohnya itu—masalah ini jauh lebih penting.'_

"Baik, _Ma'am_."

_'Sampai nanti.'_

KLIK.

Gadis itu menatap Grimmjow dengan mata membola, sementara yang ditatap hanya berdecak pelan.

"Bagaimana?" gadis itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Terpaksa berburu siang hari," jawab Grimmjow. "Aku akan menelepon Ulquiorra, sebaiknya kau hubungi Starrk dan Cirucci, Nel."

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

#

Mata hijau itu menatap sosok indah di hadapannya lekat-lekat, sementara jemari pucatnya sibuk mengelusi pipi mulus milik sang sosok itu. Sesekali dikecupnya permata halus berwarna oranye yang menghiasi kepala sosok itu.

"Ulqui… orra…" bibir mungil berwarna merah jambu itu sesekali menggumamkan namanya, membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak ayal Ulquiorra mengeratkan dekapannya tiap kali ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Dan sosok dalam dekapannya, reflek selalu balas memeluk, walau dalam kondisi terlelap nyenyak.

Ulquiorra menatap jendela kamar yang kini menampilkan langit jingga dengan semburat kemerahan, pertanda bahwa senja telah datang. Ia menghela napas kecil, lalu kembali menatap gadis dalam pelukannya dengan mata sayang.

Baru saja Ulquiorra ingin mengecup kening gadisnya, benda kecil di atas meja samping ranjang tiba-tiba bergetar pelan, sukses membuat lelaki itu berpaling dan meraihnya.

Sebuah SMS masuk. Dari seorang bernama Grimmjow. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang berbunyi: _'Satu lari dari Seireitei. Ayo berburu.' _

Diam-diam, Ulquiorra berdecak kesal juga. _'Brengsek benar kucing bodoh ini. Dia dan Nel saja cukup, kan?' _batinnya sebal. Alhasil, Ulquiorra mengetik SMS balasan yang berbunyi: _'Aku sibuk. Kau dan Nel saja.'_

Belum ada semenit, pesan balasan dari seberang berhasil memasuki ponsel Ulquiorra. Kali ini Grimmjow menulis: _'Tia bakal melempar kau dan cintamu itu ke tangki penuh hiu kalau kau menolak.'_

'Brengsek. Untuk apa segala mengadu?'

Ulquiorra menyumpah dalam hati. Disakukannya ponsel itu, lalu ditatapnya sang gadis sekali lagi, sebelum ia memberi kecupan sayang di kening gadisnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar," Ulquiorra bergumam pelan di telinga gadis itu, sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

#

Mata kelabu itu perlahan terbuka.

Orihime—nama pemilik permata abu itu—mengerang pelan dan menggeliat di ranjangnya. Dikuceknya sebelah mata yang terasa tak nyaman, lalu dipanggilnya sebuah nama, "Ulquiorra?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Orihime mengernyit, lalu menatap sekelilingnya—tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran lelaki itu di kamarnya. Gadis itu sesungguhnya kecewa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berpikir positif.

_'Mungkin dia pulang sebentar untuk mandi atau keluar untuk makan. Pasti tak lama,' _ujarnya, meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Orihime melirik jam—delapan malam tepat. Itu berarti Unohana-_san _baru akan mengecek kondisinya sejam lagi. Dan itu berarti ia akan sendirian sampai Unohana-_san _atau Ulquiorra datang.

Baru saja Orihime ingin melamun, pintu kamarnya telah dibuka perlahan. Gadis itu reflek segera menoleh ke pintu, mengira akan mendapati sosok Ulquiorra di sana.

Tapi salah.

Itu bukan sosok Ulquiorra yang dicintainya.

Mata cokelat _hazel_, rambut oranye berantakan, dan kulit kecokelatan…

Orihime terpaku, tenggelam antara panik dan bingung begitu melihat sosok tak dikenal masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Orihime…" lelaki itu berkata, parasnya menunjukkan ekspresi lega sekaligus sedih. Dibawanya kedua kaki panjangnya mendekati ranjang Orihime.

"Berhenti!" Orihime memekik panik. Gadis itu segera melompat dari ranjang dan berdiri defensif di sisi lain ruangan. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan mimik panik. "Berhenti di sana atau… atau aku akan teriak!" ancamnya.

Lelaki itu menurut—ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah miris.

Orihime mengamati jarak antara mereka—sialnya, kini jarak mereka hanya praktis dihalangi ranjang berukuran _queen _miliknya. Gadis itu mendesah sebal dan kembali menatap sosok itu. "Siapa kau? Mau apa?"

Mata _hazel _itu terbelalak. "Kau… tak ingat aku?"

"Tidak—katakan siapa kau!" bentak Orihime, mencoba garang walau suaranya bergetar.

"Kau… sungguh tak ingat?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya. Orihime mengangguk. Alhasil, lelaki itu memejamkan mata sesaat, seperti menahan rasa sakit tak kasat mata, lalu menatap Orihime dalam-dalam. "Aku Ichigo, Orihime. Ichigo. Kumohon, ingatlah…"

"Ichigo?" Orihime mengulang.

"Ya." Lelaki itu tersenyum miris. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aku tak kenal."

"Aku Ichigo…"

"Kubilang aku tak kenal."

"Aku kekasihmu, Orihime… Aku Ichigo-_mu_…!"

Tenggorokan Orihime tercekat. Benaknya langsung membeku. "K-kekasih…?"

"Ya. Ingatkah kau?"

Orihime menggeleng, kali ini kepalanya terasa berat dan napasnya mulai memburu. "T-tidak… pergi… p-pergilah…" desisnya seiring merajalelanya rasa sakit yang mulai menghujam dirinya.

"H-Hime…?"

"J-jangan panggil namaku…!" Orihime berusaha membentak.

_'Sakit…' _gadis itu mengerang dalam hati. _'Sakit sekali… Ulquiorra, tolong aku!'_

Selanjutnya, Orihime tak mampu menangkap apapun lagi kecuali pemandangan berupa kabut putih yang menyelimuti benaknya.

#

#

**TBC**

#

#

_Konnichiwa_! Kali ini chap 3 juga selesaaaaaai! #lega# Yayaya, Fay berterima kasih sekali pada yang sudah me-RnR fic gaje ini hahaha! _Anoo_, _gomenne _kalau ceritanya abal ya? Ini murni asal keluar dari kepala Fay, jadi nggak disaring dulu #digebuk# Yayaya, nantikan chap 4 yaaaaa~ _and as always, say anything with review _:D


	4. Broken Dawn

**Murciélago**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: Tite Kubo<strong> only

**.**  
><strong><br>created by: Fayiyong**

**.**

**A/N**: Halooo! Chap 4 update! Hehee… _ano, _sebelumnya Fay mau meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang lamaaaaa buuuuuanggettt nungguin ini #adakah? Dikarenakan tugas numpuk sejadinya, Fay nggak bisa buka FFn dulu untuk sementara, jadi _update-_nya ngaret sampai sebulan #atauduabulan? Dan… ugh, Fay minta maaf, bulan ini cuma bisa _update _sekali! Ugh, Fay juga kesel sama sekolah Fay, tapi ugh… #gajelas! _Well then_, _please_ _ENJOY READING_, _minna_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4 # Broken Dawn<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Dan dia menatapku.<em>

Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku.

Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:

Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati.

Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia.

Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting.

Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan.

#

#

Empat bayangan memasuki ruangan gelap itu—terlihat misterius, kaku, dan apatis. Mereka bergerak berirama dengan bahasa tubuh senada, seakan-akan seluruh persendian kaki mereka telah disambung satu sama lain seperti sebuah boneka tali.

Pasang-pasang mata berwarna mencolok itu terlihat berkilau tertimpa pancaran cahaya bulan yang keperakan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau karena kemenakjubkannya—tapi entah mengapa, mata-mata tenang itu justru mengindikasikan sebuah intimidasi tingkat tinggi yang mengerikan.

Dan empat pasang mata itu jelas menuju sebuah titik…

…yang tak lain adalah sebuah peti mati berwarna putih pucat, yang tergeletak pasrah di sudut ruangan gelap itu.

Satu sosok melangkah maju mendekati peti, sementara tiga sosok lainnya berlutut dari kejauhan—bahasa tubuh mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa peti itu berisikan sesuatu yang kuat, sakral, dan absolut.

Si sosok pertama mendekati peti, lalu membuka sebuah gumpalan kain yang sejak tadi dibawanya—sebuah benda besar keluar dari sana, lalu jatuh berdebum di lantai.

Sosok itu memungut benda tersebut, kemudian memperdengarkan bunyi besi menghantam kulit.

Cairan merah menetes membasahi lantai marmer yang berkilau itu.

Sosok itu meraup cairan itu dalam telapak tangannya, kemudian peti itu terbuka. Dikucurkannya cairan itu ke dalam peti, sementara bibirnya berkata dengan nada sendu,

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, Tuanku."

#

"DIA DI SANA, NEL!"

Kepala hijau toska milik gadis bernama Nel itu segera berbalik, lalu tubuh ramping nan indah itu melesat bagai kilat ke sebuah arah yang menguarkan bau khas yang menjijikkan baginya.

BRUAAAAGHH!

Kaki berbalut bot hitam setinggi lutut itu sukses menghancurkan sebuah plang besi yang membentang menutupi gang gelap yang terlihat mencekam. Tak cukup dengan itu, Nel membumbui adegan heroiknya dengan efek suara berupa, "Kena kau…" Ditambah dengan wajah dibuat garang, dipastikan ini skenario terburuk bagi mahkluk incaran gadis itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu sedetik sampai dua orang pria muda—Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra—untuk mendarat mulus tepat beberapa langkah di depan Nel. Gadis cantik itu langsung memasang senyum bangga.

"Bagaimana? Tendanganku keren, kan?" Nel menyombong.

Grimmjow berdecak malas. "Terlalu heroik."

"Berlebihan," Ulquiorra mengamini.

Bibir Nel mencebik. "Setidaknya aku jauh lebih gesit dari kalian," dengusnya sebal. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang mata berwarna biru tua yang terlihat menyala buas di sudut gang gelap itu.

"Siapa yang mau membereskan?" Ulquiorra akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan.

Nel menghela napas, agak kesal melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang biasanya tenang, kini berubah tidak sabaran. "Terserah deh. Aku capek."

Ulquiorra menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "Kau saja, Grimmjow."

Sepasang alis biru itu bertaut, mimik heran diperlihatkan oleh Grimmjow. "Kenapa aku? Aku paling malas meladeni mahkluk selemah tempe begini."

Ulquiorra akhirnya berdecak pelan. "Nel."

"Kok aku?" Nel mendebat dengan suara melengking tinggi. "Kau saja! Aku malas!"

"Nel benar—kenapa bukan kau saja, Kalong?" Grimmjow setuju. "Biasanya kan kau yang paling rajin menghabisi sampah."

"Ck, aku harus kembali secepatnya. Ini sudah mau subuh!" Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada dongkol.

Grimmjow langsung emosi. "Cuma gara-gara manusia itu? Otakmu sudah kaujual?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Grimmjow."

"Kau yang jaga mulutmu, brengsek! Sudah datang terlambat, ingin cepat pulang pula!"

"Sekali lagi kau—"

"MEMANG KAU APA HAH? ANAK TK?"

"Grimmjow, kau—"

"YA PERGI SAJA SANA!" Nel akhirnya menjerit kesal. Ditatapnya Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow bergantian, lalu dilontarkannya sebuah tatapan setajam belati pada lelaki pucat bermata hijau. "Pergi kau. Jangan kembali kalau perlu."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Ulquiorra segera melesat melompati tembok tinggi gang, lalu menghilang dalam hitungan detik kedua.

Nel menatap Grimmjow nanar, lalu berkata, "Dia berubah."

"Ya. Jadi makin sok. Aku tahu, aku lihat."

"Omonganku salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar." Grimmjow mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Nel, kini sepasang pupil biru langit itu menatap tajam sepasang pupil biru tua di sudut kegelapan. Seringai lebar dipertontonkan lelaki sangar itu. "Lupakan dulu masalah itu, Nel…"

Nel mengikuti tatapan Grimmjow, lalu menghembuskan napas. "Ya."

"Kau atau aku?"

"Terserah saja."

Selanjutnya, Nel menghela napas pasrah ketika percikan darah segar menyiprati beberapa bagian jaket putihnya. Gadis itu mengamati Grimmjow yang kini telah berjalan mendekatinya, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Bayar biaya cuci bajuku, Grimmjow."

"Hah?"

#

Kedua kristal abu-abu itu perlahan menunjukkan keindahannya setelah lama terbalut kelopak pucat yang tampak begitu lelah; Orihime membuka mata dengan susah payah, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan sementara otaknya berjuang mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Dan entah mengapa, sekeras apapun usaha Orihime untuk berpikir, hanya ada tiga hal yang tertangkap seluruh inderanya:

Hembusan angin.

Gesekan embun.

Mual.

Kata terakhir segera memberi efek langsung bagi Orihime; dengan cekatan, kedua tangan mungil gadis itu membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat ketika cairan lambung dirasanya sudah mencapai kerongkongannya. Dirapatkannya bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa, kemudian sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menelan balik cairan di kerongkongannya.

Ini bukan saatnya muntah.

Ia harus segera berpikir cepat.

Ini bukan saatnya muntah.

Ia harus segera menyelidiki kondisinya!

Baru saja Orihime merasa cukup membaik, sebuah suara _bass _berkata, "Sudah bangun rupanya."

Saat itulah kedua mata kelabu Orihime terbuka sepenuhnya, menampakkan sorot ngeri sekaligus syok. Rasa mualnya lenyap entah ke mana, bersisa dengan gemuruh panik yang bergema di dadanya. Paras cantiknya kini memutih, berusaha terlihat tegar walau batinnya meraung pilu.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelat yang sarat akan rasa cinta, tapi Orihime tak ingin mengakui itu

Pemuda inilah yang menculiknya.

Pemuda inilah yang memaksakan cintanya.

Pemuda ini pula yang menjauhkannya dari Ulquiorra yang ia cintai.

Dari Ulquiorra…

Cintanya, hatinya, getaran jiwa sejatinya.

Orihime merapatkan bibir seiring dengan rasa jengkel yang memuncak di dadanya.

Pemuda ini harusnya tahu tiga hal yang sudah jelas: Benar, memang ia mencintai Orihime. Entah, apa memang dulu Orihime mencintainya juga. Dan salah, bila pemuda ini mengira gadis ini masih mencintai dirinya.

Yang menyelamatkan, mengurus, dan memanjakan Orihime setelah kecelakaan kereta fatal itu adalah ULQUIORRA, bukan DIA.

Orihime menarik napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan suara tangguh, "Lepaskan aku."

Pemuda itu menatapnya sesaat, lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Kubilang turunkan aku."

"Kita sedang berlari di hutan," jawab Ichigo pelan. "Kalau kulepas, kau akan jatuh."

"Lebih baik aku jatuh daripada kaupeluk."

"Dan mati?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu," Orihime mencetuskan kalimat itu dengan berani.

Ichigo diam, tapi pelukannya pada Orihime mengerat. "Aku takkan melepasmu lagi."

Air mata sudah menggenang di hadapan dua kristal abu-abu. "Aku bukan milikmu."

"Dan bukan miliknya."

Jatuh…

Permata bening itu meluncur menelusuri garis pipi si Puteri Senja.

"Ulquiorra akan menemukanku," desisnya parau. "Ulquiorra akan menyelamatkanku."

Rahang Ichigo menguat. "Dia takkan datang."

Kemudian, Orihime menutup matanya.

Ini semua terlalu berat.

Terlalu sakit.

Terlalu mengerikan.

Namun entah bagaimana, Orihime tahu bahwa Ulquiorra akan memburu lelaki ini demi menemukannya.

Ya, pasti…

… Walau saat itu mungkin dirinya sendiri telah binasa.

#

"SAMPAI!"

Nel melompat masuk ke dalam jendela tepat ketika Grimmjow memecahkan jendela satunya. Gadis penyuka warna hijau itu mencibir akan tindakan Grimmjow, tapi tak berkomentar lebih banyak.

"Mana cewek itu?" todong Grimmjow begitu memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Ditelusurinya setiap inci dan sudut, namun tak dijumpainya seorang gadis manis berambut bak matahari senja. Grimmjow berdecak. "Ke mana cewek itu?"

"Apa di kamar mandi?" Nel ikutan bertanya dengan polos.

Grimmjow beralih pada Ulquiorra yang berdiri membatu di depan ranjang, wajah stoiknya masih setia menemani—namun entah ada apa, Grimmjow bagai melihat serpihan kesedihan yang terpantul dari sepasang mata hijau milik Ulquiorra itu.

"Dia membawanya," desis Ulquiorra setelah selang beberapa detik yang dipenuhi keheningan.

Nel menatap Grimmjow tak mengerti.

"Dia membawanya," Ulquiorra kembali mendesis tajam seraya berjalan cepat melewati Nel dan Grimmjow, sebelum kembali melesat setelah melompati jendela.

Dua orang yang tersisa hanya bertatapan sesaat, sebelum ikut melejit keluar melalui jendela.

#

"Makanlah."

Orihime memandang semangkok mi instan yang diletakkan di lantai tepat di depan kakinya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah lain dengan cepat. "Aku tidak lapar," tolaknya pelan.

Ichigo menghela napas, lalu duduk bersila di hadapan gadis itu. "Kita sudah dekat ke Seireitei. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit—apalagi kau memang belum begitu sehat, kan? Makanlah."

"Aku tidak suka mi," tukas Orihime lagi, masih berusaha terdengar dingin walau nyatanya suaranya masih lembut seperti biasa.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku tahu, tapi hanya ada ini. Untuk sementara saja, ya? Sebentar lagi kita teruskan perjalanan ke Seireitei, mungkin sejam lagi kita sudah tiba di sana."

Orihime diam membisu.

Melihat reaksi itu, Ichigo menghembuskan napas lelah. "Maafkan aku, Orihime—aku tahu kau marah karena apa."

Tak ada sambutan.

"Aku… aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini," Ichigo memulai, terdengar letih sekaligus sendu. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa melepasmu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu seperti ketika kau kecelakaan—di mana aku sibuk, panik, takut akan kehilanganmu. Dan… dan aku kini menemukanmu…"

Orihime melirik Ichigo yang menunduk pasrah.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jatuh ke lelaki lain, Orihime… Aku mencintaimu…"

Orihime terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh Ichigo berguncang pelan, seolah sedang menahan tangis.

"Walau… walau kini aku bukan lagi manusia yang dulu kaucintai…" Ichigo berhenti dan menengadahkan wajahnya, membuat Orihime tersentak ketika mendapati lelaki itu mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua permata cokelatnya. "Walau kini aku bukan lagi manusia, aku tetap mencintaimu, Orihime…"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan Orihime setelah itu.

#

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra!" Nel berteriak seraya mempercepat laju larinya. Matanya terpatri pada sosok Ulquiorra yang tengah melesat beberapa meter di depannya. "Ulqui! Ulqui, hei! Ada apaan sih sebenarnya? Cewek itu mana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Baru Nel hendak berteriak lagi, Grimmjow melesat menduluinya seraya berkata, "Diam, Nel, berisik."

"Kau juga! Kau ngerti tapi nggak ngasih tahu aku!" Nel mengomel. "Ada apa sebenarnya sih? Aku jadi merasa paling bego, tahu!"

Tak mempedulikan rengekan Nel, Grimmjow menyusul kecepatan Ulquiorra dan dalam sekejap mereka telah bersisian. "Ini rute arah Rukongai," katanya pada pemuda bermata hijau, "kau mau menemui siapa?"

Ulquiorra tetap diam, fokus pada sesuatu tak kasat mata.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. "Ini sama saja menyodorkan harga diri, tahu!"

"Kalau keberatan pulang saja," akhirnya suara es nan datar milik Ulquiorra terdengar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau mau minta bantuan siapa?"

"Byakuya, siapa lagi?"

"Dan antek-anteknya? Kau sampai mau bertemu adiknya? Mengesankan."

Tahu-tahu Nel melesat mendului mereka, parasnya tertekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau mau ke tempat Byakuya? Bukankah kau tahu ada Rukia di sana?"

"Lalu kenapa?" debat Ulquiorra cuek. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan si Pendek itu."

Grimmjow terbahak-bahak sementara Nel memutar bola mata kelabunya dengan malas.

"Lalu setelah ini apa? Kenapa tidak minta tolong Tia saja?" Nel kembali bertanya.

"Tia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—aku sudah mengiriminya SMS. Sekarang kita geledah seisi Karakura dan Las Noches dulu."

Grimmjow dan Nel kembali saling bertukar pandagan—pasrah akan apa yang bakal terjadi nanti.

#

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menoleh ke belakang ketika dirasanya beberapa orang memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Dengan sepasang mata hijau terang, ditatapnya dua orang yang memasuki ruangannya dengan santai itu.

"Aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana, Harribel-_sama_," ujar seorang gadis berambut biru tua pendek dengan bola mata berbeda warna. "Sepertinya gadis itu belum sampai kemari."

Tia—si pirang cantik itu—mengangguk tak kentara. "Jangan kendurkan pengawasan, Apache. Minta Ggio untuk tetap waspada."

Gadis bernama Apache itu mengangguk cepat dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Tia dan seorang wanita muda berambut oranye panjang.

"Permintaan kekanakan Ulquiorra lagi?" selidik wanita berambut oranye itu.

Tia tak menjawab.

"Harusnya kau tegaskan padanya untuk fokus pada kewajiban—bukan hanya pada cewek itu saja."

"… Kau tahu dia takkan bisa diberitahu, Ran."

Ran mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba."

"Selama kita 'bersaudara' hingga hari ini, aku belum pernah mendapati Ulquiorra mematuhi perintah orang lain selain Ayah."

Ran melempar tatapannya pada jendela. "Dia sudah mati."

"Karena itu, kubilang takkan ada yang bisa memberitahu Ulquiorra lagi."

Helaan napas terdengar samar, seolah berniat menyetujui pernyataan itu.

#

Suara gemersik pepohonan menjadi latar utama 'perjalanan' Orihime kali ini.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, berniat untuk melepaskan beratnya beban visual dalam kondisinya kini, namun gagal. Ternyata beban hati jauh lebih mengerikan daripada beban visualnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Orihime," ujar Ichigo, terdengar senang bukan kepalang karena tujuan mereka—atau tujuannya seorang—tinggal selangkah lagi.

Orihime tak mengindahkan ucapan Ichigo, pikiran dan tatapannya tetap setia pada objek abstrak yang terlihat seiring begitu cepatnya lari Ichigo. Entah mengapa, gadis itu merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berontak—bukankah akan lebih bijaksana bila ia diam dan menunggu Ulquiorra datang? Yah, selama Ichigo tak menyentuhnya dengan kurang ajar, rasanya pemberontakan sia-sia tak dibutuhkan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti di atas sebuah dahan pohon terdekat. Orihime bahkan mampu mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu kini laksana gemuruh. Ditengadahkannya kepala senjanya, lalu dilihatnya sepasang mata _hazel _yang kini tengah membundar sempurna.

Orihime mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk merasakan apa yang Ichigo rasakan.

Segan.

Bingung.

Panik.

Kalut.

Dan lebih dari semua itu…

… takut.

Rasa takut yang sangat amat, hingga bahkan kontak visual saja seakan mampu mengoyak pikiran mereka.

Orihime menelan ludah dengan susah payah—kini otaknya seakan membatu di tempat, tak ingin lagi berkompromi dengan seluruh indera tubuhnya.

Dan hanya satu ucapan yang mampu dijeritkannya melalui batinnya,

_'Ulquiorra… tolong aku…'_

#

Tiga sosok mendarat mulus di depan sebuah _manor _tradisional yang terlihat megah laksana istana sungguhan.

Nel, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow berdiri dengan mimik berbeda-beda di depan markas utama Rukongai—Nel dengan wajah serius, Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya, dan Grimmjow yang jelas terlihat bosan.

Tahu-tahu dua bayangan mendekat dan telah berhadapan dengan mereka dalam hitungan detik. Nel mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat dua pria yang berdiri menghadang mereka—Ikkaku dan Renji.

"Lama tidak terlihat, kupikir kalian sudah mati," sapa Ikkaku dengan seringai brutalnya.

"Kalau yang kalian cari itu Rangiku, dia tidak ada," imbuh Renji, terkesan malas meladeni tiga orang di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra maju selangkah. "Pertemukan aku dengan Byakuya. Sekarang."

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Renji, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Ulquiorra menggertakkan gigi dengan jengkel. "Pertemukan saja kami. Ini DARURAT."

Renji mengernyit melihat sikap tak lazim yang dipertontonkan Ulquiorra, tapi kemudian suara feminin yang cempreng menginterupsinya, "Pertemukan saja mereka! Kenapa tidak?"

Lima kepala menoleh bersamaan ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut pink muncul dari balik pintu gerbang raksasa itu.

"Yachiru," gumam Nel pelan.

Yachiru mengangguk ceria pada Nel, lalu menatap Renji. "Ken-_chan _dan yang lain sedang tidak ada kerjaan! Ayo suruh mereka masuk!"

Ikkaku dan Renji sama-sama menunjukkan wajah kusut.

"Yachiru-_san _benar," imbuh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dijalin rapi. Ia menatap Ulquiorra, namun perkataannya ditujukan bagi dua rekan lelakinya, "Byakuya-_sama _dan para petinggi lainnya sedang menanti pria ini."

Ikkaku dan Renji menyerah dan memilih mundur untuk membukakan gerbang, sementara Yachiru segera berlari-lari riang memasuki pekarangan 'istana' itu.

Tepat sebelum Ulquiorra melangkah masuk, gadis bernama Lisa itu membungkuk hormat dan berujar,

"Selamat datang di Gotei 13."

* * *

><p>Yuhuuuu! Selesai chapter 4! Gimana? Berkesan makin misterius nggak? Hohoho! Okay, say anything (flame juga boleh deh) by review! XD<p> 


	5. Fearful Morning

**Murciélago**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer:<strong>

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, this fic is mine.

.

**created by:**

Fayiyong

.

**A/N:**

One word for all of you readers: I AM VERY MUCH SORRY. Please forgive me, everyone. Sungguh, nggak ada niat menelantarkan fic ini sebegitu lamanya. Sekolah dan kondisi fisiklah yang membuat saya membuang waktu berbulan-bulan dalam meng-update. Sekali lagi, maaf. Saya cinta semua readers dan reviewers, karena itu, tetaplah dukung saya. Terima kasih!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5 # Fearful Morning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dan dia menatapku.<em>

Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku.

Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:

Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati.

Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia.

Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting.

Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan.

#

#

"Selamat datang di Gotei 13."

Grimmjow berdecak sebal sementara Nel merasa isi perutnya sibuk berlomba menerobos tenggorokannya. Ini gila dan repulsif. Ulquiorra sudah sinting. Dan kesintingannya itu sudah menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam spiral memualkan antah berantah ini.

Merasa kesal dan mual, Nel mendesah sebal. Gotei 13. Ya Tuhan, apa tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa dimintai tolong? Kalau boleh memilih, Nel lebih suka memanggil Tim Gegana daripada harus datang ke sarang macan begini.

Bisa apa sih, tiga orang lawan tiga ratus orang? Ulquiorra kadang-kadang memang suka kepedean—atau norak, menurut Nel.

"Silakan," Lisa akhirnya berkata sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Ulqui-Nel-Grimm bergantian. "Byakuya-_sama _sudah menunggu."

Ulquiorra tidak menyahut dan langsung melangkah memasuki pintu yang dibukakan oleh Renji dan Ikkaku. Nel dan Grimmjow mengekor dengan ogah-ogahan di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu terang, luas, dan beratap tinggi—mungkin sekitar duapuluh meter dari lantai mencapai langit-langit. Penerangan tidak hanya dengan lampu biasa, tapi juga dengan lampu tembak di empat sudut mati. Lantainya berupa kayu yang terpoles halus, namun tidak licin. Tembok ruangan terbuat dari pualam yang sejuk saat panas, dan hangat saat dingin. Tradisionil namun eksklusif.

Dan tepat di ujung ruangan, terlihat delapan orang sedang duduk melingkar di atas lantai beralaskan permadani halus nan mahal berwarna putih.

"Byakuya," Nel bergumam tanpa sadar, matanya terpatri pada sosok yang duduk di tengah lingkaran—seorang pria muda berambut hitam, berkulit susu, dan berwajah tampan.

Grimmjow menatap satu persatu wajah yang ada di sana—ia ingat nama-nama mereka semua. Mulai dari pojok kiri, ada Unohana Retsu—si tabib legendaries Gotei 13—lalu ada si pirang ceking Hirako Shinji, ada pula si penyakitan Ukitake Juushiro, ada si flamboyant dan genit Kyoraku Shunsui, lalu Kuchiki Byakuya sendiri, si gila Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ada si sangar Zaraki Kenpachi yang tampak malas, dan ada si sombong pendek Hitsugaya Toushiro.

_'Ke mana lima orang sisanya?' _Grimmjow bertanya dalam hati, tapi tidak ambil pusing.

Ulquiorra maju selangkah, dengan lantangnya berkata, "Kekasihku menghilang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian," Ulquiorra mengajukan permintaan dengan nada menitah, "Gotei 13 punya koneksi terbesar di antara kaum kita. Aku butuh jejaring koneksi kalian untuk menemukan kekasihku."

Tawa kecil terdengar. "Kekasih?" Mayuri bertanya dengan nada mencemooh. "Ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu, hei, Kelelawar Es?"

Nel maju selangkah. "Kalau bicara dijaga, ya, Muka Gosong."

Mayuri mendelik tajam, tapi tidak menyerang balik. Kalau beruntung, siapa tahu kelak dia bisa menjadikan gadis itu bahan percobaan—kalau beruntung, ingat itu.

"Kekasih?" bibir Retsu terbuka, menggumamkan pertanyaan yang bernada rendah dan pilu.

"Namanya Inoue Orihime," Ulquiorra menjelaskan. "Rambut oranye kecokelatan panjang, mata abu-abu, kulit putih."

"Ya ampun," Juushiro mendesah. "Apa dia diculik, Ulquiorra-_san_?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk tak kentara. "Kemungkinan besar oleh pemuda berambut oranye bernama Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hening.

Nel berkacak pinggang dan Grimmjow berdiri tegak. Ini yang mereka tak suka dari Gotei 13—mereka pelit suara. Tanya sedikit, diam. Gumam sedikit, hening. Menurut Nel, itu norak. Mereka bukan teman, tuan rumah, ataupun mahkluk hidup yang baik. Bicara itu kebutuhan—bukan aksesoris yang ditunjukkan ketika kita butuh saja.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya membahas itu, dan Nel tidak mau mempersulit Ulquiorra dengan terang-terangan mencemooh tabiat aneh para Gotei 13. Akhirnya, dia diam saja.

Kemudian, Shinji memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "Lalu kami harus apa?"

"Aku hanya meminta kalian menjadi media penyebaran berita saja," kata Ulquiorra, nada suaranya yang stoik naik setengah oktaf. "Seperti media massa."

"Bocah kurang ajar," Kenpachi mendesis sembari memasang seringai liarnya. "Kau mau menjadikan kami—kelompok terkuat sepanjang sejarah—sebagai koran dan radio?"

_'Media massa bukan cuma itu, bodoh!' _Nel mencemooh dalam hati, dongkol akan kegaptekan Kenpachi.

"Aku tidak datang dengan tangan kosong," Ulquiorra maju selangkah lagi. "Aku memiliki penawaran yang menguntungkan kalian."

"Kami sedang tidak butuh apa-apa," tukas Toushiro cepat.

"Kecuali gadis itu, kalau boleh," Mayuri terkekeh, membuat Grimmjow dan Nel sama-sama mendelik tajam. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang pada Nel. "Sekarang poin seimbang, Nona Hijau."

Nel berdecak angkuh.

Ulquiorra tidak ambil peduli. "Byakuya," ia memanggil nama seseorang yang sejak tadi belum membuka mulut, "ini takkan mengecewakanmu."

Byakuya masih diam.

"Masalah waktu itu sudah usai. Jangan memperpanjang hal yang sama-sama merugikan kita berdua," Ulquiorra memulai. "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kebenarannya. Bukan _aku _yang bersalah atas masalah itu. Itu murni musibah."

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Byakuya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku butuh kehebatan koneksimu. Aku butuh kekuasaan Gotei 13 sekarang."

Sepi.

"Bya—"

"Kau cerewet hari ini, Ulquiorra," tukas Byakuya datar. "Aku tidak peduli masalahmu dan tidak peduli tawaranmu. Pulanglah."

Tangan Ulquiorra membentuk tinju. "Bahkan walau kukatakan ini sebuah penawaran?"

"Seperti kata Hitsugaya—kami tidak butuh apapun sekarang." Byakuya memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menatap Ulquiorra tanpa emosi. "Pulanglah."

"Aku bersedia mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau," Ulquiorra memakai kartu AS-nya. "Apapun. Bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku. Asalkan gadis itu selamat, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku harus mati."

Byakuya menarik napas sekali. "Apapun, katamu?"

Ulquiorra diam, menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaan Byakuya seraya berharap ini akan membuahkan hasil yang brilian.

"Apapun?"

Grimmjow menggertakkan gigi. "Kau dengar apa katanya."

Byakuya menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra. "Termasuk itu?"

"Itu?" Ulquiorra tak mengerti.

"Termasuk membangkitkan istriku yang telah kaubunuh?"

#

#

Kematian…

Kematian…

Kematian…

Kematian…

Kematian…

Permata abu terlihat ketika kelopak susu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Sepasang bibir sewarna apel itu kini sama kelabunya dengan bibir mayat yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati. Tubuh berisi yang indah itu kini kepayahan, ringkih, tak mampu berguna banyak dalam situasi apapun.

Orihime terbaring tanpa daya di atas sesuatu yang dingin.

"U-Ul…" bibir itu terbuka dan bergetar, berusaha mengucapkan nama seseorang yang ia tahu mampu menyeretnya pergi dari penderitaan mengerikan ini. "Ul-Ulqu… i…"

BRAAAKK!

Bibir itu bahkan tak bisa lagi terkesiap ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan bagai penjara es itu. Dan tak ada yang mampu Si Puteri Senja lakukan kecuali terdiam pasrah, dengan tubuh kaku, bibir bergetar, dan mata sayup tanpa rona kehidupan.

Sebuah suara terdengar, "Dia masih hidup." Itu suara laki-laki, walau terdengar agak melengking.

"Ya ampun, keras kepala!" suara perempuan. Sinis dan dingin.

"Aku benci melihat ini," suara laki-laki dewasa. Berat dan tegas.

Kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Orihime masih diam. Tidak bicara, tidak bergerak, tidak meronta. Bukan, bukan tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Si Oranye itu sudah mati?" selidik si perempuan.

"Belum. _Nee-san _belum mau membunuhnya."

"Kita tidak butuh dia. Untuk apa dipertahankan?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Tanya _Nee-san _sajalah."

"Huh."

Pintu ditutup, kegelapan kembali menyelimuti ruangan.

Orihime dapat mendengar napasnya yang putus-putus.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadapnya?

Mengapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan tak bisa digerakkan?

Ke mana Ichigo?

Di mana Ulquiorra?

Sadarkah Ulquiorra kalau ia sedang diambang kematian?

Sudah berapa lamakah ia di sini?

Siapa orang-orang tadi?

Di mana ini?

Tanpa sengaja, sepasang perhiasan abu yang indah itu mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening yang kemudian jatuh membasahi lantai setelah melewati hidung dan pipinya. Orihime bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia tengah menangis. Dan Orihime bahkan tidak peduli.

Kegelapan…

Ia kini diselimuti kegelapan…

Tapi baginya, ini menyenangkan.

Kegelapan adalah Ulquiorra.

Dan kegelapan yang kini menyelimutinya, membuatnya merasa berada di dalam pelukan pria berambut eboni dan bermata zamrud yang ia cintai.

Ya.

Bukankah Orihime pernah bilang bahwa ia rela mati jika ia bisa tertidur dalam pelukan Ulquiorra?

#

#

Mata Ulquiorra sedikit memincing mendengar pertanyaan skeptis Byakuya. "Aku tidak membunuh Hisana."

"Secara langsung," Shinji mengoreksi. "Secara tidak langsung sih iya."

"Mulut kalian semua perlu pendidikan tambahan," Nel mendesis tajam. "Kalian boleh saja yang terkuat, tapi sikap kalian memalukan!"

Retsu memejamkan mata dan dengan tenangnya menyahut, "Lebih memalukan mana dibanding membunuh tanpa kejelasan dan menghindari faktanya?"

Nel dan Grimmjow sama-sama menggeram emosi.

"Aku tidak membunuh Hisana," pungkas Ulquiorra final. "Hisana mati karena ulahnya sendiri."

Saat itulah Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya, dengan tangan menggenggam ujung _katana_-nya. Tatapan setajam belati ia hujamkan pada kedua mata Ulquiorra. "Ulangi perkataanmu dan kau akan pulang hanya dengan leher."

Ulquiorra menegakkan bahu. "Hisana mati kare—"

SREEEKK.

Pintu geser bermotif krisan itu terbuka; seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan paras nyaris serupa dengan Byakuya muncul mengenakan _kimono _putih salju dengan _obi _keperakan. Tanpa bicara, gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju Byakuya dan mengusap lengan kanan Byakuya yang telah siap menyerang dengan _katana_-nya.

"_Nii-sama_," ujar gadis itu dengan suara lembut, "aku rasa tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah yang merugikan di sini."

Seperti tersihir, Byakuya menuruti kemauan gadis itu dengan menyingkirkan tangannya dari _katana_di pinggangnya. Ditatapnya kembali Ulquiorra dengan sepasang mata yang jauh lebih tenang.

Ulquiorra tidak punya waktu untuk drama picisan atau sekadar berterima kasih. "Jadi bagaimana?" tuntutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kami menolak," putus Byakuya cepat. "Kami tidak punya urusan di sini. Selesaikan saja melalui saudara-saudaramu itu."

Ketiga tamu Gotei 13 sama-sama menghembuskan napas dalam hati. Inilah hasil yang sejak awal telah mereka prediksi.

"Lisa-_chan_," panggil Shunsui dengan nada lembut. Pintu masuk bergeser pelan dan Lisa muncul dari baliknya. Shunsui tersenyum. "Bisa minta tolong tunjukkan tamu-tamu kita arah pintu keluar?"

Lisa tak menyahut, matanya memandang mata Ulquiorra. "Sebelah sini."

Nel dan Grimmjow segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan dalam hitungan detik telah meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Ulquiorra berbalik sesaat dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Rukia," sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu tersenyum tipis.

#

#

"_Nee-san_, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka hidup?"

Wanita yang dipanggil _Nee-san _itu menghembuskan napas lelah. "Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka begitu saja."

"Tapi apa untungnya? Kalau mereka mati, Ulquiorra juga takkan bisa melakukan apa-apa, kan!"

Kali ini yang menjawab bukan si wanita, tapi seorang pria, "Mengertilah kondisinya sedikit, _Imouto-chan_. Kehilangan keluarga adalah hutang terbesar. Masih ingat pedoman hidup kita itu?"

"Tapi—"

"_Yare, yare_… sudahlah, _Imouto-chan_. Pada akhirnya, keadaan akan kembali seperti semula setelah kita bertindak seusai melihat kondisinya sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah."

Gadis itu terdiam, sepertinya berpikir.

"Yah," si pria tinggi berbalik menghadap seorang wanita yang duduk diam di pojokan, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab.

"Ya ampun, dasar pirang penyayang adik." Dan pria itu terkekeh.

#

#

"Kubilang juga apa! Buat apa mempermalukan diri begini!" Nel mengomel sembari melesat membelah angin di antara lebatnya pepohonan hutan. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra di depannya hanya bungkam. "Aku paling tidak suka mengemis-ngemis!"

"Diamlah, Nel," desis Grimmjow pelan.

Darah Nel langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. "Kau tadi membelaku! Kenapa sekarang membela dia!"

"Konteksnya sudah beda, tahu. Sudah, diamlah."

"Ugh!" Nel langsung melesat mendului kedua lelaki di hadapannya. "Kalian semua menjengkelkan!"

"Nel, sudah—"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang lakukan."

Nel dan Grimmjow sama-sama tersentak dan bersamaan menghentikan langkah. Keduanya menepi di atas dahan terdekat. Dua pasang mata mereka terpaku pada Ulquiorra yang baru saja melontarkan perkataan yang sukses menohok hati Nel.

"Ulqui… kau…" Nel berkata pilu. Sakit. Batinnya teriris perih ketika perkataan Ulquiorra terus berputar bagai urutan sebuah film di kepalanya. "Ulqui… kau…"

BRAAAKK!

"BRENGSEK!" Grimmjow berteriak keras. "Demi seorang perempuan kau tega melukai saudarimu sendiri, ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra mengeraskan rahang. "Aku tidak ada niat melukai Nel."

"Cara bicaramu yang melukainya!" Grimmjow kembali mendebat. "Ternyata kau lebih brengsek dariku!"

Ulquiorra memincingkan mata. "Jangan bersikap seolah aku egois, Grimmjow."

"Oh ya, KAU MEMANG EGOIS!" teriak Grimmjow lagi. "Sejak bertemu gadis itu, kau seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh kami semua—keluargamu—melakukan ini-itu! Kaupikir kami sudah menggadaikan harga diri kami dengan memohon-mohon pada kawanan tolol itu, hah?"

"Kenapa kau mau saja ikut denganku?" balas Ulquiorra tajam.

"Kau yang menyeret kami, BRENGSEK!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sama-sama diam ketika jeritan Nel menusuk telinga mereka. Walau iris biru masih bertemu hijau, keduanya tetap membungkam mulut demi perempuan berambut toska yang kini sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah, hentikan," Nel berkata dengan suara serak. "Bertengkar takkan membawa jalan keluar."

Grimmjow memalingkan wajah, tak sudi memandang Ulquiorra lebih lama. "Kita pulang saja, Nel. Aku capek."

Nel menggeleng. "Kita harus membantu Ulquiorra, Grimm."

Grimmjow mendengus. "Bahkan setelah kau dibuatnya menangis?"

"Aku hanya terlalu melankolis hari ini."

Grimmjow berdecak.

Ulquiorra melesat ke sisi Nel, lalu memeluk gadis yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pelukan yang kaku dan dingin, tapi begitu berarti bagi keduanya. Nel nyengir dan membalas pelukan Ulquiorra dengan riang.

"Baikan, nih?" celetuk Grimmjow iseng, masih cemberut.

Nel memonyongkan bibir. "Berisik!"

Tahu-tahu, di tengah suasana penuh kasih persaudaraan itu, sesuatu bergerak mendekati ketiga saudara itu. Grimmjow menegak, bersiap akan adanya serangan setelah hidungnya mencium aroma asing yang aneh dan memualkan; Ulquiorra dan Nel sama-sama melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian Nel melompat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi—kini gadis itu praktis berada di belakang Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

Aroma itu makin menguar—bukti nyata bahwa si pemilik aroma semakin mendekat.

"Ini pinus, salju, dan tembaga," lapor Nel kemudian. "Dari arah utara."

"Ada sedikit bau parfum—memualkan," tambah Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Hanya satu."

Aroma itu semakin tajam…

Mendekat…

Mendekat…

dan…

SRAAAAK…

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna membola begitu melihat sebuah sosok muncul dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Sosok itu mengenakan _kimono _putih tanpa lengan, dengan _obi _berwarna merah jambu, dan celana panjang ketat berwarna gelap. Dia seperti _kunoichi _era modern. Apalagi didukung dengan potongan rambutnya yang pendek dan sebilah _katana_yang tergenggam di tangannya.

"Rukia?" Nel memekik. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rukia tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dengan cara membantu."

"Membantu?" tanya Grimmjow penuh selidik. "Setelah Si Kalong saudaraku ini membunuh kakakmu?"

Rukia menghela napas sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan wajah sedih, "_Nee-san _wafat karena musibah."

"Kakakmu wafat karena suaminya," koreksi Grimmjow tanpa ampun. "Kalau saja si duda itu tidak memaksamu untuk menikah dengan Ulquiorra, pasti kakakmu tidak bakal bunuh diri karena melihatmu ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ditolak," Rukia balas mengoreksi, "Ulquiorra dan aku sama-sama hanya berdiskusi ketika _Nee-san_ datang dan menanyakan semuanya. Aku belum sempat menjawab ketika Ulquiorra bilang kalau kami tidak cocok dan dia kurang tertarik padaku. Saat itu _Nee-san _syok dan berniat melakukan aksi protes dengan bunuh diri."

Nel mengernyitkan alis. "Memang kakakmu wafat karena apa?"

"Kepalanya… terpenggal. Aku yang pertama menemukan. Terpenggal dan mayatnya ada di dalam kolam teratai halaman belakang."

Nel meringis. "Maaf."

Rukia menggeleng, parasnya berubah kritis. "Tidakkah menurut kalian ini janggal?"

"Janggal?" Grimmjow mengulang.

"Kakakku tidak pandai memakai senjata apapun. Dia juga kurang suka melihat darah. Kalaupun bunuh diri, menurutku dia takkan memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Setidaknya dia hanya akan menenggak racun."

Semua diam, berpikir. Argumen itu masuk akal—mengingat mereka tahu persis sifat mendiang Hisana, kakak Rukia dan istri Byakuya.

"Kami paham," Ulquiorra setuju. "Poinmu?"

"Mungkin saja ada dalang di balik semua ini," Rukia menegaskan. "Orang yang membenci keluarga kita berdua—yang ingin menguasai kaum kita. Bisa saja dia berniat menghancurkan keluarga kita dari dalam perlahan-lahan. Akupun curiga, kalau-kalau penculikan kekasihmu itu salah satu rencana orang itu."

"Dan untuk apa?"

"Seperti yang kubilang-menghancurkan kita semua sehingga dia bisa menguasai kaum kita."

"… Itu mungkin saja. Kau cerdas, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk sementara, kami akan bergerak sesuai anggapanmu. Kita anggap saja ini semua memang diatur oleh seseorang yang berniat menghancurkan kita," putus Ulquiorra. Dia menoleh pada dua saudaranya. "Bagaimana, Nel? Grimm?"

"Okey," Nel mengacungkan jempol dan Grimmjow mengangkat bahu.

Ulquiorra kembali menatap Rukia. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja," Rukia tersenyum, "aku sudah mendeteksi tiga kota terdekat melalui esku yang meresap di udara. Ketika kau datang, bau manusia itu masih melekat di bajumu, jadi aku mengingat bau itu dan—"

"Langsung ke inti saja," potong Ulquiorra tak sabar.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibir. "Intinya, pacarmu ada sembilan belas kilo ke selatan dari arah kita."

Nel terkesiap. "Itu…"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Seireitei."

Ulquiorra berbalik, tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera berkata, "Ayo."

Tidak sampai sedetik, empat bayangan kembali melaju membelah hutan.

#

#

#

_Done _chapter 5! Kurang jelaskah? Gomen kalau ada kesalahan ya :D maaf kalau chapter ini kurang romantis, bagian geregetnya bukan di chapter ini sih, hehe :D anyway, review, onegai? #piggy-eyes activated!


	6. Strange Morning

**Murciélago**

* * *

><p><strong>created by:<strong>

Fayiyong

#

**disclaimer:**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, this fic is mine.

#

**A/N:** Two or three weeks in waiting, readers? Fay datang membawa chapter enam! Oke, ini dia tiga chapter terakhir! Enjoy?

* * *

><p>Chap 6 # <strong>Strange Morning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dan dia menatapku.<em>

_Sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku._

_Walaupun aku tahu jika aku berdekatan, aku akan mendapat banyak resiko:_

_Dihujam oleh kedua taring setajam belati._

_Dihancurkan oleh kekuatan berpuluh manusia._

_Ataupun diperbudak oleh kesempurnaan fisiknya yang takkan pernah kulupakan._

_Bagiku, saat ini dan selamanya, semua resiko itu tidaklah penting._

_Selama aku bisa bersamanya, apapun akan kurelakan._

#

#

Orihime membuka matanya dengan kaku. Rasanya kelopak matanya baru saja diolesi lem tikus superkuat semalam.

Tapi anehnya, rasa sakit yang kemarin dia rasakan itu hilang.

Hilang?

Iya, hilang. Lenyap. _Disappear_. Masa begitu aja nggak ngerti.

Tapi itulah Orihime—dia nggak ngerti. Bukan, dia bukan nggak ngerti soal arti tiga kata di atas, tapi penyebabnya. Kok bisa gitu ya? Padahal kan semalam dia nyaris mikir kalau dia bakalan mampus karena dihujam rasa sakit yang maknyus banget. Walaupun semalam—yah, ini konyol—dia sebisa mungkin mencoba membayangkan kalau rasa sakit itu adalah rasa manis dari pelukan Ulquiorra, jelas saja terasa perbedaannya. Pelukan Ulquiorra nggak menyakitkan dan hangat luarbiasa. Rasa sakit tadi malam sakitnya luar biasa.

Orihime nyengir sendiri—sadar akan kekonyolan dirinya semalam. Bagaimanapun, dia bahagia karena menurutnya, dia sukses menjalani malam pertamanya.

Hah? Malam pertama?

Malam pertama dengan rasa sakit, maksudnya.

Nah, kembali ke kondisi sekarang.

Orihime celingak-celinguk. Perasaan tadi malam dia ngegeletak di dalam kurungan yang dingin, apek, keras. Kenapa sekarang dia enak banget tiduran di atas ranjang _king size_ yang empuk, hangat, dan _bed cover_-nya tebel? Kenapa pula ada kelambunya? Kenapa pula banyak bantal yang sepertinya dibuat dari bulu angsa?

Orihime memeras otak. Sekarang dia sadar kalau semua prestasinya di sekolah dulu tidak berdampak besar bagi kehidupan dewasanya—hei, buktinya sekarang dia bahkan nggak tahu ada di mana, walau dulu dia jago banget mecahin soal matematika.

KREEEKK…

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Orihime bersyukur ranjang ini memiliki kelambu besar yang sukses menutupinya dari sudut pandang arah pintu. Tapi, yah, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi kelambu berwarna perak itu, jantung Orihime tetap berdentum-dentum liar. Kalau yang sekarang masuk ke kamarnya itu penyiksanya semalam, gimana dong? Kalau dia dibunuh, dia bakal mati. Dan kalau dia mati, dia bakalan putus selamanya dengan Ulquiorra.

Yah…

Kalau gitu, dia nggak bakalan lagi dong, direngkuh ke pelukan nyaman nan hangat milik Ulquiorra? Dia nggak bakalan bisa lagi menyentuh kulit Ulquiorra yang lembut dan terasa dingin di kulitnya yang rapuh dan hangat. Dia nggak bakalan bisa menyisir jarinya di rambut eboni Ulquiorra yang superharum dan halus. Dia nggak bakal bisa menatap lekat-lekat mata zamrud Ulquiorra yang indah dan berkilau itu. Dia nggak akan merasakan lagi hembusan napas halus Ulquiorra di dekatnya. Dan dia juga nggak akan bisa lagi mencium bibir Ulquiorra yang basah, tipis, dan menggoda iman itu. Parahnya, dia nggak akan bisa lagi mencintai dan dicintai seseorang macam Ulquiorra.

Orihime panik sendiri; dia merutuk karena sempat sesumbar bahwa dia rela mati demi Ulquiorra. Sekarang? Ternyata setelah direnungkan, dampak mati itu nggak enak. Dia nggak bisa ngambil keuntungan apapun.

KLEEKK.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menyadarkan Orihime dari khayalan tingkat beratnya.

TEP… TEP… TEP…

Orihime mencengkram _dress _putihnya yang pendek. Ini gawat. Itu suara langkah kaki. Dan langkah kaki itu menuju ke arah ranjang.

Orihime megap-megap dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur. Seenggaknya kalau pura-pura tidur, dia bisa sambil memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk dalam hati.

SRAAAKK—kelambu tersibak.

Untunglah Orihime tengah memunggungi arah pintu, jadi dia nggak perlu melihat siapa yang datang secara langsung.

"Jangan berisik ya,"sebuah suara berkata. Berat. Dingin. Monoton. Tapi juga terselip sebuah kelembutan dan bernada menyarankan, bukan memerintah.

Jantung Orihime bergejolak hebat sekali.

Dia kenal suara itu—suara yang tajam, stoik, monoton, tegas, dan dingin. Yang baginya mengandung kelembutan, cinta, dan rasa sayang. Yang bagi Orihime, merupakan nina bobo pengantar tidur atau nyanyian pagi demi membuka mata.

Tanpa sadar, si gadis dengan mata kelabu berbalik cepat menghadap si pendatang yang baru saja menyibak kelambu.

Orihime tahu jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu. Matanya mencoba jujur, tapi egonya dengan liar membantah. Benaknya kelimpungan mencari bala bantuan. Hatinya tidak cukup kuat untuk memilih mana yang benar.

Di depannya… ada Ulquiorra…

… dan seorang anak kecil yang jelaslah memang anak Ulquiorra.

#

#

"K-kamu bukan Ulquiorra!" adalah ucapan pertama yang dilontarkan Orihime setelah ia melompat dari ranjang dan menatap kalut pada ayah-anak di seberang ranjang. Pose tubuh gadis itu defensif, tapi juga menyiratkan keraguan.

Ulquiorra diam sebentar, lalu menunduk untuk menatap versi mungil dirinya yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya. "Sora, ibumu keracunan makanan lagi."

Sayangnya, Orihime nggak mendengar dua kata pertama yang diucapkan Ulquiorra.

Anak bernama Sora itu merengut. "Tapi, Papa," katanya dengan suara yang jernih, lantang, dan mantap, "ini sudah kelima kalinya Mama keracunan."

"Apa kautahu menu apa yang mamamu masak kemarin?"

Sora mengangguk. "Sup stroberi, puding ikan, dan nasi cokelat."

"Papa kan sudah bilang, biar pembantu saja yang masak. Lagipula, seingat Papa, selai stroberi itu sudah kadaluarsa."

Sora meringis. "Maaf Pa, tapi Mama memang keras kepala."

Nah loh, sekarang Orihime jadi pusing sendiri.

Siapa Mama di sini?

Siapa yang keracunan?

Mereka SIAPA?

"T-tunggu…" Orihime berlagak pusing, mengangkat satu tangan dan satunya lagi memegang kepala. "Ada yang bisa jelaskan ini di mana?"

Ulquiorra dan Sora bertatapan sedetik, lalu keduanya menjawab bersamaan, "Rumah."

"R-rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku. Rumahmu. Rumah Sora. Rumah KITA," Ulquiorra menjawab mantap.

Sora mengangguk. "Rumah keluarga Cifer."

Orihime bengong.

"Mama," Sora kembali bicara, "Mama lupa sama aku, ya?"

Orihime tak tega untuk menjawab 'iya', jadi dia pura-pura bodoh saja.

"Papa akan memanggil dokter—sepertinya kali ini tingkat keracunan Mama cukup parah," putus Ulquiorra sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

Orihime tak tahan lagi. "TUNGGU!"

Semua diam, Ulquiorra berbalik lagi.

"Katamu, ini rumahmu—rumah _kita_?" Orihime memberanikan diri bersuara. Ulquiorra diam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari istrinya yang disinyalir sedang amnesia mendadak. "A-aku tahu kalau kita memang saling mencintai dan semacamnya, tapi aku tidak pernah ingat kita sudah menikah! A-aku juga tidak ingat kalau… kalau aku sudah hamil dan memiliki anak!"

CTAARRR! Sora Cifer—fisik Ulquiorra, hati Orihime. Nggak heran anak itu begitu syok mendapati ibunya mengaku begitu. Jadi selama ini dia anak pungut? Atau dia berasal dari rahim perempuan lain?

Ulquiorra menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala Sora yang sebentar lagi jelas bakal menjerit pilu. "Sora anak kita. Lahir dari rahimmu sendiri. Enam tahun kita membesarkannya, enam tahun kita bertiga bersama. Amnesiamu makin parah. Diam dan tunggulah saja—aku akan memanggil Ichigo."

CTARRR! Orihime syok setengah mati.

"ICHIGO?" jeritnya panik. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO?"

Ulquiorra mulai capek. "Siapa lagi yang punya rambut jeruk dan istri bernama Rukia?"

"S-SIAPA RUKIA!" Orihime kalut. Ini semua gila! Masa iya sih Ichigo jadi dokter? Dan siapa itu Rukia? Apa dia kenalan Ulquiorra?

Sora merengut ke arah ayahnya sambil memerhatikan ibunya yang sibuk berpikir.

"Memang menurutmu Ichigo itu siapa?" tantang Ulquiorra, memancing.

Orihime tak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk menjelaskan dengan berapi-api. "Dia mencoba menculikku, Ulqui! Se-setelah kau pergi entah ke mana, aku di rumah sakit sendirian dan dia mendatangiku! Dia membuatku pingsan dan tahu-tahu aku ada di dalam pelukannya, kami melintasi hutan dengan kecepatan abnormal! D-dan dia juga menyeretku ke sebuah kelompok bengis… m-mereka mau membunuh kami!"

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Kau kebanyakan membaca fiksi horor," Ulquiorra melontarkan kesimpulan final. "Sepertinya kau terjerat _tetralogi _horor yang kaubeli beberapa minggu belakangan ini—apa namanya? _Murciélago_?"

Orihime melongo. "B-buku fiksi?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Itu. Yang berjejer rapi di atas bufet dekat lampu tidur kita."

Mata Orihime mengikuti pandangan Ulquiorra dan sampailah pada empat buah objek yang tampak asing dan magis—bagi Orihime, setidaknya.

Empat buku. Masing-masing setidaknya memiliki tebal tiga sampai lima senti. Ditumpuk rapi berdasarkan urutan jilid—jilid satu di bawah, lalu dua, disusul tiga, terakhir empat. Jilid pertama berwarna hitam, kedua berwarna perak, ketiga berwarna merah, dan keempat berwarna putih.

Jemari lentik Orihime bergetar ketika ia meraih jilid keempat novel fiksi berjudul _'Murciélago' _itu. Diangkatnya perlahan-lahan buku itu, dielusnya, kemudian dibukanya bagian awal buku setebal lima senti itu…

"_Dan dia menatapku—__sepasang mata hijau menyala itu menatapku seolah menginginkanku_…" Orihime tercekat setelah menyuarakan tulisan prolog buku itu. Jemarinya gemetar hebat. Dadanya bertalu-talu. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur menuruni leher jenjangnya.

Sora—yang merasakan ada suatu ketidakberesan dalam situasi ini—refleks memanggil sang ibu. "M-Mama…?"

Sayang, tidak ada kemungkinan Orihime akan menjawab karena gadis itu telah lebih dulu limbung dan ambruk di atas permadani lembut berwarna perak yang membalut lantai kamar tersebut.

#

#

"—begitu menurutmu?"

"Ya. Supaya lebih yakin, kau cek saja pada psikolog. Dari segi fisik, dia memang keracunan selai itu, sih. Dari segi kejiwaan, aku kurang bisa menjamin. Mungkin dia terlalu terobsesi pada buku itu atau—"

Orihime mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum secara total sadarkan diri. Percakapan dua orang pria di balik kelambu mengusik ketentraman istirahatnya.

"U-Ulqui?" Orihime memanggil nama suaminya.

Percakapan seberang kelambu terhenti. "Aku di sini," Ulquiorra menyahut.

Orihime mencoba duduk di ranjangnya. "Bicara dengan siapa, Sayang?"

Kelambu ranjang disibakkan. Terlihat dua orang pria berdiri di baliknya—satu jelas Ulquiorra, dan satu lagi pria yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut oranye.

Orihime tersenyum pada sosok satunya lagi. Dia kenal pria itu. "Kurosaki-kun!" sapanya riang.

Yang disapa mengangguk, masih tersenyum. "Sudah baikan?"

"Ehehehe… aku keracunan lagi, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lain kali hati-hati. Ingat, sekarang yang berpotensi keracunan bukan cuma kau, ada Sora juga."

Orihime menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk. "M-maaf~!"

Pria berambut oranye itu mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Masih ada pasien di rumah. _Ja ne_, Orihime."

Orihime melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. "_Ja nee_, Kurosaki-kun!"

Dan dua pria di hadapannya menghilang dari balik pintu.

#

#

"Papa."

Ulquiorra menoleh dan melihat putera semata wayangnya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Bocah tujuh tahun itu berdiri tegak sambil menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata memohon.

"Apa, Sora?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil meraup bocah itu dan menggendongnya memasuki ruangan.

"Mama kenapa?"

Dua kata. Tapi sukses membuat Ulquiorra bisu mendadak.

"Papa, Mama kenapa?"

Ulquiorra mendudukkan anaknya di atas sofa beledu berwarna merah miliknya. "Mama kecapekan."

"Tapi Sora nggak pernah nakal."

"Kalau begitu, Mama cuma sedang ingin banyak istirahat."

"Tapi Mama bakal balik lagi kayak dulu, kan, Pa?"

"Hn."

Sora nyengir. "Aku sayang Papa." Lalu dia mencium pipi Ulquiorra.

"Kalau Sora sayang Papa, sekarang Sora tidur. Sudah malam."

"Iya." Dan anak itu mencium pipi Ulquiorra sekali lagi, sebelum berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang keluarga.

#

#

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau yang lakukan ini semua."

Ulquiorra mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dalam kamarnya dengan posisi nyaman. Tiga meter sebelah kiri di depannya ada ranjang _king size _yang sedang ditiduri Orihime. Dan empat meter sebelah kanan dari sofa yang didudukinya, ada sepasang jendela raksasa yang terbuka lebar—membuat angin malam sekaligus cahaya bulan merembes masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sosok itu di sana—di jendela. Bertengger dengan dua kakinya yang berjemari runcing. Tubuh atasnya putih, namun rambut dan yang lainnya hitam. Matanya kuning menyala.

Ulquiorra menghembuskan napas. "Aku mengerti motifmu—motif kita."

"Ini untuk kebaikannya," sosok itu menyahut dengan suara serapuh kaca. "Menyakitkan sekali… Tapi aku mencintainya—kau mencintainya. Kita mencintainya,"

"Kau benar," Ulquiorra setuju. "Dan… sampai kapan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu—tiada jaminan."

Hening merayap.

Angin malam berhembus semakin kencang. Orihime yang merasa tubuhnya mulai tersengat hawa dingin, secara tak sadar meraba-raba sekitarnya dan merenggut selimut tebal untuk menutupi dirinya.

Ulquiorra menghela napas lagi. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku pergi sekarang," sosok itu berkata lagi, kali ini dengan suara tegas. "Aku yang akan membereskan ini semua."

"Terserah saja."

Angin berhembus mematikan sekali, membuat kelambu dan selimut nyaris berterbangan, hingga kemudian sosok itu lenyap dari jendela.

Ulquiorra memijat dahinya.

Dengan gerak perlahan, ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana panjang tidurnya yang nyaman. Dipanjatnya ranjang besarnya, kemudian dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas sana—tepat di sebelah sosok istrinya yang tengah terlelap memunggunginya.

"Orihime…" gumamnya pelan. Jemari pucatnya meraih beberapa helai rambut jingga kecokelatan milik sang kekasih hati, lalu dikecupnya rambut itu dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku…"

Orihime bahkan tidak bereaksi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menyulitkanmu…" Ulquiorra meraih tubuh ramping Orihime ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh mereka menyatu layaknya kepingan _puzzle_yang melengkapi satu sama lain. "Malam ini tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Sayangku."

Dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang dikatakan Ulquiorra sebelum ia ikut terseret memasuki dunia bawah sadar layaknya Orihime.

#

#

Hoho~ makin bingung? Makin misterius? Dua chapter depan akan menjawab segalanya. Review? #piggy-eyes!


End file.
